La Reina De Los Saiyajin
by Yurika Cullen
Summary: UA En busca de protección para su planeta, Bulma acude al Rey Vegeta y le ofrece lo que tanto ha estado buscando para continuar su linaje, un heredero, pero a cambio ella tendrá que aceptar ser la Reina de los Saiyajin, la raza más fuerte del universo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **__En busca de protección para su planeta, Bulma acude al Rey Vegeta y le ofrece lo que tanto ha estado buscando para continuar su linaje, un heredero, pero a cambio ella tendrá que aceptar ser la Reina de los Saiyajin, la raza más fuerte del universo. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

_**Nota: **__Hola a todas, esta es mi nueva historia, espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad, es un universo alterno, intente mantener los personajes principales lo más apegado posible a su carácter original, y espero que haya dado resultado. Con Vegeta me base especialmente en la saga Boo, así que no será tan sanguinario y malvado como lo fue al comienzo de la serie, personalmente esta es la saga en la que más me gusta su carácter, así que tome esa personalidad._

_En esta historia Kakarotto vivió todo el tiempo con los Saiyajin, así que en algunas partes se comportara como ellos, pero seguirá conservando su carácter de siempre y el que tanto adoramos. Espero que les guste, todos los personajes están basados en la historia real, si googlean un poco recordaran quiénes son y así se harán una mejor imagen de la historia... !Nos leemos al final! _

**LA REINA DE LOS SAIYAJIN**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Uno**

-.-

Estaba sumamente nerviosa por el lugar en el que me encontraba, pero más por el motivo que me había llevado hasta dicho lugar, nunca me había podido imaginar que en algún momento de mi vida, tendría que tomar una decisión tan desesperada y tan anticuada, pero después de pensarlo detenidamente, era la única solución a todos mis problemas.

Hace un par de meses mi padre, quien era el Rey de mi planeta natal, la _Tierra_, había muerto, como su única heredera mi obligación era tomar su lugar y velar por el bienestar de mi planeta y de los millones de habitantes que la poblaban, y aunque estaba sumamente capacitada para asumir el trono y ocuparme de mis responsabilidades, aun había un _pequeño_ detalle por resolver, y ese _diminuto_ problema, era el que me había hecho viajar hasta uno de los lugares más peligrosos del universo, el planeta de los Saiyajin, el planeta_ Vegeta_.

Mi padre había actuado sabiamente en el pasado y en vez de enfrentarse inútilmente al antiguo Rey, y ver el planeta en una total masacre, había llegado a un acuerdo pacífico con él y voluntariamente había aceptado formar parte de los planetas conquistados por los Saiyajin, nosotros tenemos una tierra fértil y prospera, así que mientras produjéramos alimentos y otros materiales importantes para la construcción de naves, ellos nos dejarían relativamente en paz y no purgarían el planeta. Pero después de que Freezer prácticamente se adueñara del planeta Saiyajin y utilizara a la raza para sus propósitos personales, nosotros y unos cuantos planetas habíamos quedado en el olvido, pues para Freezer no éramos de utilidad, solo le interesaba la fuerza Saiyajin. Sin embargo con la reciente derrota de Freezer, el nuevo Rey estaba intentando restaurar su planeta y su población, que había sido reducida a menos de la mitad, y eso lo había llevado a reanudar viejos acuerdos y sociedades.

Mi padre antes de morir había estado haciendo nuevamente negociaciones con el actual Rey, pero luego de unos acontecimientos extraños y del fallecimiento de mi padre, todo había quedado suspendido, y mi viaje era justamente para continuar la negociación, pero esta vez incluyendo mis propias condiciones.

La puerta de la habitación en la que me encontraba esperando por el Rey se abrió sacándome de mi ensoñación, era uno de los soldados de la guardia real quien venía a informarme que su alteza había aceptado verme.

—Princesa Bulma, el Rey la espera, sígame por favor— limpie mis manos en el pantalón intentando calmar un poco mis nervios y asentí, luego lo seguí por uno de los blancos pasillos

En la Tierra siempre acostumbraba vestirme como cualquier chica normal, y en esta ocasión no iba a ser la excepción, pues después de conocer la peculiar vestimenta de los Saiyajin, llegue a la conclusión, de que sin importar que me pusiera, desentonaría con el resto, así que unos jeans azul oscuro, una blusa blanca, con chaqueta y zapatillas negras estarían más que bien.

El soldado se detuvo de repente frente a una gran puerta blanca la cual se abrió automáticamente, el corazón se me acelero por los nervios, había llegado el momento.

—Adelante princesa— dijo simplemente, de nuevo solo asentí y tomando un par de respiraciones para tranquilizarme ingrese en el lugar

Al otro lado de la gran y lujosa habitación de columnas blancas y alfombras rojas, había un inmenso trono con el símbolo de la realeza Saiyajin a su espalda, las esquinas de la silla formaban una gran V haciendo honor al nombre del planeta o incluso al del propio Rey. Lo curioso de todo es que el trono estaba vacío, me sentí algo desconcertada al no ver al Rey esperándome, pero luego me lleve una gran sorpresa al percatarme de que Vegeta estaba sentado al comienzo de las escaleras que llevaban al trono, su mirada era tal como la recordaba, aun a pesar de los años seguía siendo calculadora y fría, pero también era peculiarmente intensa. De inmediato hice una reverencia al caer en cuenta de mi descortesía, en esta ocasión yo era la invitada en su planeta, era yo quien debía saludar primero.

—Perdón Rey Vegeta, no me había percatado de su presencia, nunca imagine que estaría usted sentado a los pies del trono— lo escuche soltar una pequeña risa, cuando me incorpore vi que se había levantado y luego de hacer el saludo Saiyajin, se había quedado de pie con los brazos cruzados y su expresión de suficiencia

—Ni loco me sentaría en el trono donde estuvo apoyado el culo de Freezer, esta sala en realidad no es de mi agrado, he pedido que la reconstruyan, pero mientras tanto tendré que conformarme con los escalones— dijo divertido, al parecer estaba de buen humor —imagino que has venido para terminar las negociaciones de tu padre— yo asentí —aunque no entiendo porque el apuro en viajar hasta aquí, si teníamos programada una reunión en la Tierra dentro de dos semanas— yo enderece mi postura

—En realidad vengo a hacerte una nueva propuesta— dije nerviosa, Vegeta levanto una ceja

—¿Una propuesta?— pregunto interesado —¿Qué tipo de propuesta? Si no estoy mal, creo haberlo hablado todo con tu padre—

—Sí, pero las cosas han cambiado un poco los últimos meses, y después de la muerte de mi padre ocurrieron unos cuantos acontecimientos que me obligan a replantear las condiciones—

—Creo que debes estar al tanto de que no estás en posición de replantear nada, si se me antoja simplemente no "negociar" nada, puedo reducir tu miserable planeta a cenizas— dijo frunciendo el ceño y con tono amenazador

—No es necesario que me recuerdes de lo que eres capaz, lo tengo bien claro— dije algo molesta, había olvidado lo altanero que era Vegeta —además, en ningún momento he venido a exigir nada, dije que traía una propuesta, eso significa que también te puede beneficiar a ti, no solo a mi— él me miro serio por unos minutos

—Bien, habla de una vez mujer— dijo sentándose de nuevo en los escalones, yo tome aire unos segundos antes de hablar

—Unos días antes de la muerte de mi padre, se empezaron a esparcir rumores en la galaxia norte, al parecer existía un guerrero que se estaba dedicado a destruir planetas sin ningún propósito especifico en la galaxia del sur— Vegeta se puso serio de nuevo, lo más lógico es que él ya estuviera enterado de todo— el rumor termino siendo cierto y hay decenas de planetas que fueron destruidos y exterminados por completo, y según la trayectoria en la que se está dirigiendo dicho guerrero, es muy probable que en los próximos meses la Tierra sea su próximo blanco, es por eso que quiero hacerte una propuesta que nos beneficiara a los dos— Vegeta levanto de nuevo una ceja interesado

—Ve directo al punto mujer— me apuro

—Dentro de unos cuantos días se llevara a cabo mi coronación como la nueva Reina de la Tierra, pero desgraciadamente aunque estoy totalmente capacitada para desempeñar dicho puesto, no tengo la fuerza suficiente para proteger el planeta en caso de que el guerrero decida atacarnos— Vegeta me escuchaba atentamente —y si también es cierto el rumor que he escuchado de las dificultades que has estado teniendo para restablecer la normalidad en este planeta, quise venir a proponerte un "negocio". Tu protegerás mi planeta ante cualquier invasión o ataque extraterrestre y yo a cambio te facilitare toda la tecnología y cultivos que necesites para restablecer el planeta Vegeta y…—

—Esa es la misma negociación que había acordado con tu padre, no estás hablando sobre nada nuevo— me interrumpió

—¡Si me dejaras terminar tal vez podrías saber el resto!— Vegeta levanto una ceja sorprendido, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado impertinente, pero nunca fui una mujer con mucha paciencia. Cuando pensé que él me amenazaría por mi imprudencia me sorprendió ver que solo se cruzo de brazos y sonrió divertido

—Bien, continua—

—Con mi padre solo negociaste que no destruirías la Tierra y que formaríamos de nuevo parte de los planetas de los Saiyajin evitando tu purga, pero nunca acordaste protegernos de un peligro externo, quiero que me garantices protección ante otras invasiones— pedí —estoy al tanto de que tus concejeros reales te han estado presionando para que busques una especie compatible con la Saiyajin y puedan continuar reproduciéndose, se que Freezer elimino a todas las mujeres por miedo a que naciera el legendario Súper Saiyajin y por eso ahora no tienen como continuar la especie—

—Y no le sirvió para nada el plan a la lagartija— dijo casi escupiendo las palabras, pues para desgracia de Freezer el mismísimo Vegeta se había convertido en su peor pesadilla y había acabado con él, reclamando de inmediato su puesto como gobernante del planeta y como el más fuerte del universo. Vegeta frunció el ceño y se levanto con los brazos en jarras acercándose a mi —¿No me digas que te estás postulando para el puesto?— dijo mientras caminaba a mi alrededor, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo

—Si— respondí un poco insegura. Él se detuvo de nuevo frente a mí y adopto su típica pose de brazos cruzados, luego me miro levantando una ceja

—Si el rumor te llego bien, deberías saber entonces que tu raza es demasiado débil y que solo aceptare una raza tan fuerte como la mía—

—Claro que lo sé— dije algo molesta por su comentario despectivo —pero también sé que has buscado por toda la galaxia y no has encontrado una raza fuerte que sea compatible con la tuya, a no ser que quieras mutar a los Saiyajin con alguna raza como los Saibaiman y hacer que nazcan de semillas— él frunció el ceño pero sonrió divertido —si no se reproducen pronto se van a extinguir. Y ya que tú eres el encargado de continuar el linaje real, yo quería proponerte que a cambio de proteger mi planeta, yo te abastecería de alimento, tecnología y…—

—Herederos, ¿No?— interrumpió de nuevo

—No era eso exactamente lo que iba a decir, pero si, en cierto modo es así— acepte

—Déjame aclararte algo… Bulma— dijo mi nombre lentamente, pocas veces me había llamado por mi nombre, por lo general se refería a mí como _mujer _y unas cuantas veces me había llamado Princesa ante su padre, pero eso había sido hace muchos años, así que me sentí algo extraña al escuchar mi nombre de sus labios —yo no estoy interesado en continuar mi linaje— yo lo mire sorprendida —no me importa una mierda ser el primero en continuar la raza, esas cosas no me interesan, si alguien más quiere hacerlo primero no es mi problema, pero ya que desgraciadamente al ser el Rey estoy en la _obligación_ de hacerlo, no he tenido otra maldita opción que aceptar, es lo que se espera de mi como el líder, y como está la situación no me conviene disgustar al pueblo, pero ya te lo dije, no aceptare una raza debilucha— yo me controle un poco para no sentirme ofendida, tenía que recordar que Vegeta era un maldito engreído

—No te queda otra opción Vegeta, no hay otra raza compatible con la tuya—

—En realidad si las hay, aunque para ser sincero tu raza tampoco es un problema— dijo serio, yo me sorprendí, no sabía a que se estaba refiriendo —no se trata solo de compatibilidad física mujer, según Planthorr después de hacer unos cuantos estudios a los genes Saiyajin, nuestra raza siempre predominara ante las demás, así que sin importar con quien se mescle siempre nacerán guerreros poderosos, nuestra linaje nunca se debilitara. Simplemente no he querido aceptar a nadie porque no me interesa soportar lo que conlleva tener una Reina, además quien ocupe el lugar tendrá que hacerse cargo del puesto por completo, no se trata solo de dar a luz al próximo príncipe del planeta, si no que tendrá que asumir las responsabilidades por completo y no quiero a una idiota descerebrada, más que buscar la raza, estoy buscando a la persona adecuada, no quiero nadie con posibilidades de traicionarme, ni que me ocasione problemas, yo estoy buscando lealtad—

—Eso ya lo imaginaba— él de nuevo me miro levantando una ceja

—Si lo imaginabas ¿Por qué demonios me estás negociando un heredero? ¿Acaso no tienes obligaciones con tu planeta?—

—Claro que las tengo, pero mi obligación principal es mantener a la población a salvo, lo más importante es que estén vivos, tengo personas perfectamente capaces de asumir mi puesto, la realidad es que yo no soy imprescindible— Vegeta me observaba fijamente —por eso vine a hacerte la oferta antes de mi coronación, porque tenía la leve sospecha de que tendría que asumir el puesto por completo, y justo eso es lo que quería ofrecerte, no he venido a negociar un hijo contigo Vegeta, yo te ofrezco ser tu Reina, asumir el papel por completo, puedo desarrollarme perfectamente en el trono de este planeta… para resumírtelo, hare cualquier cosa que me pidas a cambio de proteger a mi planeta, te ofrezco mi lealtad— Vegeta se puso serio y me miro fijo por un rato

—Una oferta muy tentadora— dijo después de unos minutos en silencio, luego sonrió con malicia —si pienso bien las cosas tu propuesta me beneficia bastante, y no tengo dudas de que estas capacitada para desarrollarte como gobernante, sé muy bien como te preparo tu padre… Tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo— yo lo mire aun dudosa

—¿De verdad estás hablando en serio?—

—Por supuesto, acepto tus condiciones, pero yo también pondré las mías—

—Me parece lógico, dime cuales son— pedí ahora interesada

—Como te dije, no me interesa en lo más mínimo tener una Reina, si acepto, es porque es mi obligación, y ya que tu estas planteando todo esto como un negocio, quiero dejarte bien claro que solo estaremos juntos lo justo y necesario hasta que nazca el heredero, yo no quiero ninguna obligación contigo, después del nacimiento nuestra comunicación será estrictamente diplomática, así que quiero dejar eso claro desde ahora— en cierto modo me sentí algo aliviada con su propuesta —no quiero exigencias, ni reclamos de ningún tipo—

—Me parece bien, puedes estar seguro de que no las tendrás, lo más importante para mí, es que la Tierra este a salvo—

—Aun así, tu compromiso con el planeta Vegeta tiene que ser total, la Tierra estará protegida, pero tu obligación será de ahora en adelante con este planeta, quiero tu absoluta lealtad con esta raza— su expresión era totalmente seria y amenazadora

—Ya te dije que estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, me encargare de dejar a alguien en la Tierra lo suficientemente capaz para gobernarla sin problemas, si están protegidos no tengo que preocuparme de nada mas—

—De eso me ocupare en un instante— al ver que Vegeta pensaba finalizar nuestra conversación decidí animarme a hablarle sobre algo que consideraba importante

—Vegeta, quiero hablarte de algo mas— dije un poco avergonzada, él frunció el ceño y me miro sin comprender

—¿Acaso hay alguna otra _propuesta_?— yo negué

—No es ninguna propuesta, es solo que…— me corte de nuevo, luego decidí que no importaba, yo ya tenía veinticinco años, no podía avergonzarme hablar sobre estos temas —solo quería decirte que no soy virgen, por si esa es alguna exigencia inquebrantable, prefiero ser sincera y decirte la verdad desde ahora— Vegeta levanto una ceja

—En realidad no me importa— dijo encogiéndose de hombros —pero ahora que recuerdo, tú estabas comprometida con un imbécil terrícola, ¿Cómo era el nombre de la sabandija?—

—Yamcha— respondí sin ofenderme

—Ah sí, es cierto, un blandengue debilucho— dijo despectivo, por alguna extraña razón Vegeta siempre había sentido asco por Yamcha, aunque a estas alturas yo también lo hacía —¿Qué paso con la sabandija? ¿No debería ser con él con quien estuvieras _negociando_ tronos e hijos?— yo hice una mueca de disgusto

—Hace dos años descubrí que me engañaba, así que termine con él— Vegeta sonrió de lado

—¡Ja! ¡Es un insecto! No sé como podías soportar compartir el mismo aire con un imbécil como él—

—Hasta yo misma me hago esa pregunta en ocasiones— dije molesta de recordarlo, pero luego aleje a Yamcha de mi cabeza, en este momento no era importante —por cierto Vegeta, ¿Cuándo planeas anunciar nuestro acuerdo?—

—Hoy mismo, así que vas a tener que marcharte lo antes posible a la Tierra y solucionar todo lo que tengas pendiente, en cuanto los imbéciles de los concejeros reales se enteren de todo, prepararan la ceremonia al instante, Kakarotto se encargara de enviar un grupo de soldados preparados para cuidar la Tierra, y te escoltara de regreso, de ahora en adelante será tu sombra, en cuanto la noticia se esparza por el universo tu vida correrá peligro, así que no iras a ningún lado sin su compañía— yo me sorprendí un poco al ver lo rápido que había planeado y organizado todo, ni siquiera habíamos salido de la habitación y él ya sabía cómo dar el siguiente paso

—¿Puede venir alguien conmigo cuando regrese?— me atreví a pregunta —es alguien de confianza, ha estado conmigo desde hace muchos años y me gustaría muchísimo que me acompañara y se quedara aquí conmigo— dije cautelosa, pues no quería exigirle demasiado

—Trae a quien quieras, pero te advierto que no quiero traidores— dijo sin darle mucha importancia. Yo asentí satisfecha, después de todo, las cosas no habían terminado tan mal como pensé

—No hay problema, no tienes de que preocuparte, es de total confianza—

—Bien, entonces sígueme, te llevare con Kakarotto— yo asentí y lo seguí


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: **__En busca de protección para su planeta, Bulma acude al Rey Vegeta y le ofrece lo que tanto ha estado buscando para continuar su linaje, un heredero, pero a cambio ella tendrá que aceptar ser la Reina de los Saiyajin, la raza más fuerte del universo. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**LA REINA DE LOS SAIYAJIN**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Dos**

-.-

Kakarotto resulto ser un Saiyajin sumamente peculiar y encantador, no tenía esa expresión seria o malvada que acostumbraban los de su raza, por el contrario sonreía todo el tiempo y hablaba sin parar, además trataba a Vegeta con mucha confianza, al parecer se conocían bien, pues aunque Vegeta parecía irritado con su presencia, y lo insultaba cada que podía, Kakarotto no se inmutaba y por el contrario se reía de sus palabras, incluso se atrevió a palmear la espalda del Rey sin recibir un castigo por ello, ahora entendía porque Vegeta lo había designado como mi guardia personal, debía ser alguien de confianza para él.

El viaje hasta la Tierra fue bastante ameno, en cuanto llegamos a mi planeta natal Kakarotto dio órdenes a un grupo de soldados para que se esparcieran por todo el mundo y estuvieran alertas ante cualquier problema, les recordó un par de advertencias enviadas directamente del Rey y segundos después los soldados se habían esfumado.

La siguiente semana la ocupe en dejar a alguien preparado para ser el nuevo Rey, nadie era más adecuado para el puesto que Krilin, él sería un gobernante perfecto, había sido la mano derecha y concejero de mi padre por años, sabía todo lo necesario para ocupar el trono, no había dudas de que era la mejor elección. Una vez resuelto lo del nuevo Rey, prepare todo para mi partida, me sentía sumamente nostálgica y nerviosa por dejar mi hogar e irme a un lugar tan lejano, pero era necesario, la seguridad de la Tierra era lo más importante de todo, al menos tenía el consuelo de que Milk se iría conmigo, ella había sido mi compañía desde niña, era como una hermana para mi, y su presencia me ayudaría mucho a sobrellevar mi nueva vida en el planeta Vegeta.

Durante el viaje hasta mi nuevo _hogar, _Kakarotto y Milk no habían parado de hablar, al parecer habían congeniado bastante y se llevaban muy bien. Mi nuevo guarda espaldas nos termino de informar un poco sobre la situación del planeta y de lo que se esperaba de mi como la nueva Reina de los Saiyajin, que en realidad no era muy diferente a mi papel en la Tierra, no sería nada difícil de realizar, lo más importante según él, era mi carácter, yo tenía que poder poner en su lugar a cualquiera, ya que carecía de fuerza para amenazar, tenía que poder intimidar a los demás con mi presencia, nunca debía guardar silencio ante nadie que no fuera el Rey, siempre debía defender mi posición, solo Vegeta tenía derecho a hacerme callar y mientras que él no pusiera objeciones, yo podría insultar a quien quisiera y dar todas las ordenes que deseara. Sus comentarios me tranquilizaron un poco, lo que menos me faltaba era carácter, nunca había estado acostumbrada a bajar la cabeza ante nadie, y si había logrado llegar a un acuerdo con el propio Vegeta, el resto de los Saiyajin no deberían ser ningún problema.

Kakarotto continúo hablando por horas, hasta que un tema en especial llamo demasiado mi atención.

—Explícame bien lo que acabas de decir Kakarotto— le pregunte frunciendo el ceño —yo pensaba que Freezer había asesinado a todas las mujeres Saiyajin— él se puso algo nervioso, pero al final respondió

—Y es cierto, pero yo no estoy hablando de mujeres Saiyajin—

—¿Estás diciendo entonces que Vegeta tiene un harén de mujeres extraterrestres?— Kakarotto rió

—No es un harén Bulma, para que lo entiendas mejor es una especie de prostíbulo, y no es solo para Vegeta, ya que Freezer asesino a todas las mujeres, los concejeros reales lo creyeron conveniente para controlar a la población, sin mujeres lo más seguro es que la mitad de los Saiyajin se hubieran ido a planetas vecinos a causar desastres y a buscar mujeres para satisfacer sus necesidades e incluso a violarlas, las mujeres que están en el planeta Vegeta son examinadas y protegidas adecuadamente, ya que se ha estado buscando con tanto recelo una raza adecuada para procrear, los concejeros no quieren que por culpa de un impulso primitivo los Saiyajin se mezclen con cualquier raza y se arme un caos— mi ceño se fruncía cada vez mas y aunque no hablamos mas del tema, yo ya no podía escuchar mas las historias de Kakarotto

Durante el resto del viaje no pude sacar de mi cabeza al maldito prostíbulo, y aunque era más que obvio que en un planeta lleno de hombres medio primates con la testosterona quemándoles el cerebro debían de tener uno, la idea de vivir rodeada de prostitutas no me gustaba en absoluto. Así que en cuanto pisé el planeta fui directo a buscar a Vegeta.

—Su alteza— dije mientras hacia el saludo Saiyajin, de ahora en adelante esa era la forma correcta para saludar, Vegeta respondió de igual forma

—Veo que por fin has terminado con tus asuntos en la Tierra— dijo sin expresión —los concejeros tienen todo preparado, mañana se hará la ceremonia— yo me sorprendí un poco por la rapidez, pero luego recordé que el propio Vegeta me había advertido sobre ello

—Antes quiero hablar contigo Vegeta, hay algo de lo que hablamos que quiero cambiar— dije molesta, él levanto una ceja

—Creo haberte dejado claro que no quería tus malditos reclamos, ni ninguna clase de exigencia, y por tu tono de voz puedo ver qué es exactamente eso lo que pretendes, _exigir_— dijo amenazador

—Lo tengo claro, pero esto es algo que no había contemplado antes, y luego de que Kakarotto lo mencionara no he podido dejar de pensar en ello— respondí sin dejarme amedrentar

—¡Ja! Kakarotto ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?… veo que ha estado abriendo esa gran bocota, ¿Qué te pudo haber dicho ese insecto para que vengas con ese tono? ¿Qué demonios quieres cambiar?— dijo exasperado

—Sé que es estúpido, pero no me había imaginado que hubiera un maldito prostíbulo en el planeta, me acabo de enterar en el camino— Vegeta me miro divertido

—No hay uno, hay varios, el planeta es muy grande y uno solo no alcanzaría— yo lo fulmine con la mirada, pero él continuo divertido

—Lo que más me molesta es que haya uno dentro del castillo, el cual obviamente debes usar todo el tiempo— él no acepto nada, pero tampoco lo negó y eso me irrito mas todavía —mira Vegeta, para serte sincera, después de haber estado comprometida desde niña con un idiota que no era capaz de mantener los pantalones arriba frente a cualquier mujer, y después de haber pasado por la humillación de no ser suficiente para alguien, tengo la intención de no ser el hazme reír de nuevo, no me importa que este en otro planeta, no quiero ver manchado mi orgullo de nuevo. Así como tú me exigiste lealtad, ahora yo quiero lo mismo— Vegeta sonrió con malicia

—¿Ahora estas negociando sexo? ¡Vaya! Eres realmente impredecible— y sonrió con malicia, pero yo no me iba a dejar intimidar

—Pues si Vegeta, lo estoy haciendo, se que dejaste claro que estaríamos juntos solo hasta que naciera el heredero, pero no permitiré que me humillen de nuevo, no quiero que tengas amantes y menos frente a mis narices— Vegeta levanto una ceja y se acerco mirándome serio

—Me gusta esa tenacidad— dijo tomando un mechón de mi cabello —vas a necesitar mucha de ahora en adelante— su mirada se centro en la mía, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo al ver su intensidad —soy un hombre muy exigente Bulma— la mención de mi nombre le daba un toque de tensión al momento, Vegeta se acerco a mi desde atrás y me hablo cerca al oído, la piel se me erizo al instante —así que vas a tener que ser muy complaciente en las noches conmigo, porque te estoy concediendo demasiados deseos, y la próxima vez que aparezcas pidiendo algo por muy insignificante que sea, me voy a negar al instante—

—¿Eso significa que aceptas?— pregunte algo aliviada, Vegeta soltó mi cabello y continuo caminando hasta quedar frente a mi

—Digamos que te daré una oportunidad— dijo de nuevo divertido, empezaba a molestarme esa sonrisa torcida

—¿Significa que si no te satisfago lo suficiente, al final te buscaras una amante?— concluí molesta, sabía leer entre líneas, si Vegeta no se conformaba en la cama conmigo se buscaría otra, así de simple. Él no respondió pero me dio una mirada afirmativa —Bien, puedes irte olvidando de ese maldito lugar, nunca más lo vas a pisar— dije disgustada, Vegeta levanto una ceja y aunque de nuevo no respondió, su mirada me decía que estaba esperando por verlo, me estaba retando

—¿Ya terminaste con el parloteo?— yo fruncí el ceño

—Si—

—Muy bien, porque justo ahora voy a presentarte a tu nuevo pueblo— yo me puse algo nerviosa

—¿Ahora?—

—Sí, pero primero vas a tener que vestirte adecuadamente— eso era algo que también había imaginado, si iba a gobernar a los Saiyajin, tendría que convertirme en una de ellos y la ropa era un complemento importante —en tu habitación vas a encontrar un guardarropas con el vestuario apropiado para una Reina Saiyajin, así que ve y cámbiate, en una hora el salón principal estará lleno de soldados y si quieres que te acepten, mas te vale mantener la cabeza siempre en alto— dijo levantando mi mentón con el dedo índice —no importa los comentarios que escuches y las miradas que te den, jamás agacharas la cabeza, no puedes demostrar temor ante nadie ¿Entendido?— pregunto mirándome fijamente con el ceño fruncido, yo sonreí

—No necesitas aclararlo, jamás podría doblegarme ante nadie— Vegeta sonrió

—Entonces no necesitas más concejos, eso es lo único que necesitas para gobernar a la raza Saiyajin, _coraje_— yo solo asentí

Una hora después el salón principal estaba lleno de Saiyajin, aun desde afuera y a un par de pasillos de distancia podía escuchar los murmullos, Milk y Kakarotto estaban a mi lado escoltándome hasta el lugar donde me esperaba Vegeta, una vez que me encontrara con él, ellos se marcharían con el resto. La vestimenta adecuada para una reina había resultado ser verdaderamente de mi agrado, aunque en su mayoría eran vestidos largos con adornos lujosos, eran realmente hermosos y muy finos, además había una gran capa azul con el revés en rojo, muy similar a la que usaba Vegeta, la cual tendría que usar para la ceremonia de mañana, y de ahí en adelante me acompañaría todos los días.

Al lado de una puerta lateral al salón se encontraba Vegeta con tres hombres más, al parecer todos esperaban por mí, Vegeta estaba hablando con una visible expresión de disgusto con el más grande e intimidante de ellos, que no dejaba de manotear y gritar exasperado, pero en cuanto me vieron llegar guardaron silencio e hicieron el típico saludo Saiyajin, el pelado, que era el que había estado hablando con Vegeta me miro sorprendido por unos segundos.

—Princesa, es un gusto conocerla— dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente —mi nombre es Nappa y soy el principal miembro del concejo, ellos son Raditz y Planthorr, ambos también forman parte del concejo real— dijo señalando a un peli largo y a un anciano de orejas puntiagudas —Y si me permite una impertinencia princesa, me atreveré a decir que los comentarios sobre su belleza se quedan cortos—

—Concuerdo totalmente con Nappa princesa, es usted realmente merecedora de formar parte de esta raza— hablo el tal Raditz, yo sonreí aunque bastante incómoda por la exageración en los halagos

—¡Basta de charlas inútiles!— dijo Vegeta molesto —dejen de perder el maldito tiempo y entremos, quiero terminar con esto de una vez, y marcharme a entrenar—

Al instante los tres hombres hicieron lo que Vegeta les ordeno, Nappa ingreso primero y luego de ordenar silencio y dar un mini discurso nos hicieron entrar. El lugar estaba repleto, y todos tenían su atención puesta solo en mí, estaban observando hasta el más mínimo detalle, y aunque me sentí muy incómoda y algo intimidada, recordé las palabras de Vegeta y no baje la cabeza en ningún momento, no les demostraría debilidad, si quería su respeto, me lo ganaría desde el principio; además pude ver que el lugar había sido modificado, Vegeta había conseguido remodelarlo como había deseado y ahora era completamente distinto, antes predominaba el rojo, ahora lo hacia el azul y el blanco, además en vez de haber un solo trono, habían dos, el que debía ser para Vegeta estaba puesto en el centro y era tan grande como el anterior, y al lado derecho había uno un poco más pequeño, que imaginaba era para mí. Ambos tomamos asiento en nuestros lugares y después de que todos se arrodillaran ante nosotros y nos dieran el acostumbrado saludo, Vegeta intercambio un par de palabras y me presento oficialmente ante el pueblo.

Mirando un poco alrededor pude darme cuenta que muy en el fondo de la habitación había un gran grupo de mujeres, eran todas de diferentes razas, pero ninguna desagradable a la vista, aunque algunas eran de color verde o rojo, con orejas puntiagudas y ojos de colores extraños, todas se veían bastante atractivas, su físico era muy similar al nuestro y sus rasgos faciales también. Todas debían ser del famoso prostíbulo, algunas de ellas me miraban sin ninguna emoción o expresión predominante, pero otras no podían disimular su ceño fruncido, al parecer estaban disgustadas y no tenía la menor idea del por qué. Pero realmente me alegraba mucho haber cambiado el acuerdo con Vegeta, no me importaba la raza ni el planeta de origen, no iba a permitir que ninguna de ellas se burlara de mi.

Ya había tenido suficiente en la Tierra con las amantes de Yamcha, todas se habían reído en mis narices al ver que mi prometido de años, quien había jurado amarme hasta la eternidad, había recurrido a ellas por placer ya que según él, conmigo no tenía suficiente, cuando su engaño se había hecho público, me había sentido humillada y pisoteada, me habían herido el orgullo, y no iba a permitir que a millones de años luz de la Tierra se repitiera el suceso.

Cuando la presentación oficial termino, Vegeta se esfumo a entrenar y los miembros del concejo parecieron seguirlo, solo quedaron Kakarotto y Milk, mi guarda espaldas nos acompaño hasta mi habitación y como era su deber de ahora en adelante, se quedo cuidando la puerta, Milk me ayudo a quitarme el vestido mientras hacía comentarios sobre los Saiyajin.

—Al parecer has causado toda una polémica— comento mi amiga, yo la mire sin comprender

—¿Polémica por qué?—

—Mientras te presentaban, los soldados no paraban de hacer comentarios sobre ti, al parecer antes de la presentación todos estaban sumamente disgustados con la elección de Vegeta, pues todos esperaban que la raza de la futura Reina fuera poderosa, nos despreciaban a los terrícolas por ser unos debiluchos, pero cuando apareciste se quedaron con la boca abierta, tal vez no los convenciste con tu fuerza, pero si con tu apariencia y belleza, ninguno paro de hacer comentarios halagadores y bastante subidos de tono sobre ti y lo que podrían hacer contigo en las noches— yo la mire levantando una ceja, realmente no sabía que habían estado molestos por mi elección —pero eso no es todo—

—¿Hay más? ¡Vaya Milk no llevas ni un día en este planeta y ya te sabes todos los chismes más importantes!— mi amiga sonrió satisfecha, al parecer ella se lo tomaba como un cumplido, yo la acompañe en su alegría y sonreí

—Si quieres no tengo que contarte el otro chisme importante— dijo con falso enojo

—¡Ahora hablas Milk!— exigí llena de curiosidad, de inmediato empezó a hablar

—Bien, pues al parecer su alteza no solo había disgustado al pueblo con tu elección, sino que hoy le dio la orden a Nappa de que sacara al prostíbulo del castillo— yo la mire sorprendida —¿Te imaginaras como fue la reacción del concejo?—

—¡Ahora entiendo porque parecían discutir Vegeta y Nappa! Y el porqué de la mirada molesta de algunas mujeres en el salón—

—Según me conto Kakarotto, el prostíbulo que estaba en el castillo era de las preferidas de la elite, eran amantes de soldados de alto rango, aunque no entiendo porque están disgustadas, no están eliminándolo, solo lo movieron de lugar—

—Estando ellas aquí, podrían visitar a sus amantes las veces que quisieran en cualquier momento del día, en cambio trasladándolo, serán los hombres los que tengan que irlas a visitar, pues ahora no tienen motivo para estar adentro del castillo— intente deducir —pero no puedo creer que Vegeta haya hecho todo esto por lo que le dije—

—¡¿Le dijiste?!— yo suspire

—Prácticamente le exigí que no tuviera ninguna amante—

—¿Sabes lo que significa, no?— yo asentí —¿De verdad aceptaste tener una vida sexual con Vegeta?— pregunto sorprendida

—Si— respondí completamente segura —después de todo yo voy a ser su Reina, no tiene nada de malo y sabes bien que jamás permitiré que se repita lo de Yamcha—

—Por supuesto que no tiene nada de malo, es solo que Vegeta es un Saiyajin, lo más lógico es que sea un bruto en la cama Bulma, incluso puede llegar a tornarse peligroso—

—Esperemos que no Milk, estaba tan molesta que no lo pensé hasta que ya era tarde, aunque no sé porque pero tengo el leve presentimiento de que no será tan traumático— dije esperanzada, pues de verdad esperaba que fuera así

—Pues ojala tengas razón princesa—

Esa noche no pude dormir, al día siguiente se realizaría la ceremonia y seria coronada la Reina del planeta Saiyajin, seria la gobernante de la raza más peligrosa del universo, pero esa parte no era el mayor problema, el sexo con Vegeta lo era, pues yo había aceptado complacerlo en la cama y no tenía la experiencia suficiente para hacerlo. Con Yamcha las cosas habían sido realmente diferentes, pues él no esperaba que yo lo complaciera, y mucho menos complacerme, él solo se dedicaba a lo suyo y a su satisfacción propia, un par de besos y luego directo al grano, nunca se había preocupado si yo me sentía satisfecha, y por eso cuando empecé a evitarlo, él empezó a buscar placer en otro lado.

A pesar de estar comprometidos desde niños, y de tener una relación de décadas, a Yamcha le había valido mierda todo, no había dudado en engañarme con la primera idiota que se le cruzara en el camino. Y me molestaba muchísimo porque primero había insistido en que teníamos que esperar a estar casados para tener relaciones sexuales, y después de los veintiún años había sido él, el primero en presionar para estar juntos, cuando por fin había accedido, había salido corriendo a seducir a alguien más ante el primer inconveniente. Solo recordar la humillación que sentí cuando me entere de su infidelidad me hacia hervir la sangre, había sido una estúpida e idiota, pero había jurado que jamás se repetiría.

Por eso sin importar cuánto me costara, haría mi mejor esfuerzo para que Vegeta no tuviera que recurrir al mismo juego de Yamcha. Lo difícil era saber exactamente cómo hacerlo, independientemente de que tuviera o no experiencia, Vegeta era tan intimidante que no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo con él. Si la noche de "bodas" terminaba en fracaso, estaría frustrada por el resto de mi vida.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: **__En busca de protección para su planeta, Bulma acude al Rey Vegeta y le ofrece lo que tanto ha estado buscando para continuar su linaje, un heredero, pero a cambio ella tendrá que aceptar ser la Reina de los Saiyajin, la raza más fuerte del universo. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**LA REINA DE LOS SAIYAJIN**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Tres**

-.-

Los golpes en la puerta me despertaron, no sabía cuando me había quedado por fin dormida, pero por la dificultad que tenia para abrir los ojos, deducía que bastante tarde. Milk apareció con una gran sonrisa y con un inmenso paquete en sus manos, no me era difícil adivinar que traía el vestido para la ceremonia.

Cuando abrí el paquete y saque el vestido me sorprendí un poco, no esperaba un vestido blanco de princesa de cuentos para una ceremonia Saiyajin, pero tampoco esperaba ver un vestido tan hermoso en un color tan sanguinario, el vino tinto encuadraba perfectamente con la raza guerrera, con la _sangre_, y aunque nunca hubiera imaginado que mi "boda" seria con un color así, estaba simplemente precioso, con detalles dorados en el pecho y en los bordes de la falda, ajustado hasta las caderas y suelto hasta los pies.

Milk me ayudo a vestirme y peino mi cabello, decidimos dejarlo suelto y liso con algunos adornos dorados haciendo juego con el vestido, cuando por fin puso la capa sobre mis hombros ya era el momento de salir. Kakarotto era el encargado de guiarme hasta el salón principal, ahí se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, y de nuevo todos estarían presentes.

Cuando llegamos al salón, Kakarotto me dejo frente a la puerta principal y fue a anunciarle a Nappa de mi llegada, un par de minutos después la puerta se abrió indicándome que la ceremonia había empezado por fin, como ya se me había explicado con anterioridad, entré al salón, el cual estaba repleto de Saiyajin hincados haciendo el saludo acostumbrado, y camine por la alfombra roja con la cabeza en alto hasta llegar al trono, donde Vegeta me esperaba sentado en su lugar. Me detuve al pie de las escaleras frente a una gran copa de oro, Vegeta me miro fijamente, se levanto y se paro frente a mí, dijo unas cuantas palabras en las que nombraba mis nuevas obligaciones con el planeta, con él y con la raza, luego de jurarle lealtad y devoción, puso alrededor de mi cuello un collar igual al que él siempre llevaba, el cual me daba mi titulo de Reina al portar el símbolo real, que era el símbolo de lealtad con los Saiyajin, y para sellar la ceremonia haríamos un pacto de sangre.

Me puse algo nerviosa pues aunque me habían dado una breve explicación, no sabía cuánto me tendría que cortar y hasta qué punto sangraría, pero Vegeta mirándome tan serio como siempre, saco con rapidez una daga plateada y tomando mí mano sobre la copa hizo un pequeño corte en la palma, apenas y sentí un leve ardor, cuando la sangre empezó a salir él hizo lo mismo con la suya y al final unió nuestras manos, me guio por los escalones hasta el final del trono cerrando así la ceremonia e indicando que ahora yo era la Reina del planeta, los Saiyajin hicieron un leve saludo y gritaron a unisonó, _"Lealtad a la Reina"._ Me sentí algo aliviada de que por fin la ceremonia hubiera concluido y de ver que el pacto de sangre no había sido tan terrible, aunque pude ver que Vegeta no me había cortado tan profundo como a él mismo, tenía que darle un punto por eso, pues había tenido consideración conmigo en ese aspecto.

La cena de celebración había pasado volando, Planthorr había venido a buscarme casi al final de la comida, y ahora estaba siendo escoltada por Kakarotto mientras seguíamos al viejo científico por los pasillos.

—¿A dónde vamos?— pregunte con curiosidad

—Mi Reina, el Rey Vegeta me dio la orden de curar su mano, la raza terrestre no es como la nuestra, no se regeneran tan fácilmente, y con el pacto de sangre esa herida se puede infectar, pero no se preocupe en menos de cinco minutos estará lista— me sorprendió mucho que Vegeta hubiera tenido de nuevo un gesto conmigo, la verdad es que no me esperaba que actuara así, especialmente porque la herida había sido tan leve que ya ni sangraba

Planthorr me llevo a su laboratorio y luego de ponerme un líquido verde y de meter mi mano en un extraño aparato, la herida había desaparecido por completo. Aun sorprendida por la rapidez con la que me había curado, fui guiada de nuevo por Kakarotto hasta mi _nueva_ habitación.

La habitación de Vegeta. El momento que tanto me preocupaba había llegado al fin.

Cuando entre en el gran cuarto me tranquilizo ver que él aun no había llegado, eso me daría algo de tiempo para calmarme y pensar mejor como iba a actuar frente a Vegeta, observe un poco el lugar para distraerme y me sorprendió ver que aunque los Saiyajin eran muy avanzados tecnológicamente, el castillo y algunas de sus habitaciones eran muy rusticas. Definitivamente eran muy similares a las de la realeza en la Tierra.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y de nuevo los nervios me invadieron pues no podía ser nadie más que Vegeta, como había imaginado anteriormente, me quede paralizada junto a la cama y no pude mover un musculo, no supe que decir ni qué hacer cuando lo vi entrar, y la mirada fija e imponente que él me estaba dando no me ayudaba para nada. Estuvimos unos minutos mirándonos en silencio, hasta que Vegeta sonrió divertido y se cruzo de brazos.

—No entiendo por qué demonios estás muerta de miedo, si según tú ya no eres virgen—

—Y no te mentí— logre articular aunque mi voz sonó muy baja

—¿Entonces por qué diablos estas temblando como una idiota?— dijo poniendo las manos en jarras, al instante fruncí el ceño

—Porque a pesar de todo no tengo mucha experiencia— confesé, él arqueño una ceja

—¿Y así es como pretendes que no me busque una _amante_? ¿No tienes mucha experiencia pero aun así te atreviste a hacer exigencias?— de nuevo estaba divertido, yo lo fulmine con la mirada

—No voy a cambiar de opinión sobre ese asunto Vegeta— le asegure, él de nuevo se puso serio

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con la sabandija?—

—Estábamos comprometidos desde que tengo memoria— respondí algo molesta al no entender porque lo mencionaba —¿Por qué?—

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo tuvieron sexo?— siguió tranquilo, yo me sentí incomoda de hablar esas cosas con él, pero al final respondí, después de todo no era algo tan grave

—No lo sé, casi dos años, pero después del primer año fueron realmente muy pocas veces— Vegeta de nuevo arqueño una ceja

—Ya veo— y sonrió

—No entiendo porque lo preguntas ¿Qué tiene que ver Yamcha?— dije confundida

—El miserable ni siquiera eso supo hacer bien, ¡es un insecto!— Vegeta de repente se puso serio y se acerco lentamente a mí, la piel se me erizo y el corazón empezó a latirme acelerado

—¿Qué… qué haces?— pregunte alarmada, las manos me temblaban sin parar

—¿Tu qué crees?— respondió serio, pero su mirada me decía que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con la situación

Continúo caminando y cuando llego junto a mí, puso las manos sobre mis hombros y soltó la capa dejándola caer sonoramente al suelo.

—Te voy a dar otra oportunidad— dijo mirándome fijamente y tomando los tirantes del vestido mientras tocaba suavemente mi piel en el proceso —esta noche te voy a demostrar lo que es estar con un hombre de verdad, no con una simple y asquerosa sabandija, y después de que te enseñe unas cuantas cosas, entonces ahí vas a tener que demostrarme cómo vas a hacer para satisfacerme, y para que no busque placer en otro lado, así que ¡relájate! Me molesta verte tan rígida mujer— gruño con el ceño fruncido, yo intente hacer lo que me pedía y soltando el aire que tenía guardado en los pulmones sentí como la tensión me iba abandonando de a poco —mucho mejor— dijo con su típica sonrisa torcida

Segundos después acorto la distancia que había entre nosotros y me beso con fiereza, el vestido cayó al suelo y sus manos me rodearon la cintura apretándome con fuerza a su cuerpo, solté un suspiro en sus labios y sin poderlo evitar le cruce los brazos alrededor del cuello y le correspondí. Mientras Vegeta seguía exigiéndome con el beso, sus manos volvieron a vagar por mi cuerpo desnudándome por completo mientras acariciaba mi piel cada vez más íntimamente, separo sus labios de los míos y me observo fijamente de arriba abajo, de nuevo me sentí nerviosa y avergonzada, pero a la misma vez excitada, la mirada de Vegeta estaba llega de deseo, cargada de electricidad, me miraba con detenimiento y sonreía complacido.

Sin esperar más comenzó a desnudarse, y mientras más prendas caían al suelo, mi corazón latía más y más rápido, nunca había estado tan ansiosa por ver un hombre desnudo, así que cuando por fin se quito la armadura, sentí que mi excitación aumentaba de golpe. Vegeta desnudo era increíble e imponente, sus músculos estaban muy definidos y las cicatrices de las batallas lo hacían ver realmente sexy. Cuando de nuevo se acerco a mí y me tomo en sus brazos solté un jadeo al sentir su piel caliente junto a la mía, sus labios atacaron de nuevo en un beso apasionado y llevándome hasta la cama me aprisiono contra las sabanas, mientras que sus manos empezaban a bajar por mi cuello hasta mis pechos.

Los acaricio y beso por largo rato, de mis labios no habían parado de salir gemidos y suspiros de placer ante su tacto, solo con un par de caricias Vegeta me estaba haciendo sentir cosas increíbles e indescriptibles, ni en mis más recónditos sueños pude haber imaginado lo bien que se sentiría estar con él.

—Abre las piernas Bulma— me ordeno al oído con voz ronca

Inmediatamente hice lo que me pidió, mientras sentía su mano bajar lentamente por mi vientre hasta mi entre pierna, contuve la respiración ante sus intimas caricias, pero después de unos minutos gemí audiblemente y cerré los ojos con fuerza, pues Vegeta había reemplazado su mano con sus labios, apreté las sabanas y jadee rápidamente en busca de aire, nunca había experimentado una sensación tan placentera, nunca me habían dado una caricia tan intima, y no podía evitar arquear la espalda ante lo que me producían sus expertos labios, lo sentí sonreír contra mi piel satisfecho con mi respuesta a sus atenciones y sin poderlo evitar al instante llegue al clímax, y de una manera alucinante. Mi respiración aun era agitada y dificultosa cuando lo escuche hablarme de nuevo al oído.

—Mírame— exigió y tal vez era su forma autoritaria de pedir las cosas o lo aturdida que todavía estaba por el placer, pero al instante hice lo que me pedía

En cuanto abrí los ojos y vi su mirada intensa puesta en mi, sentí como me penetraba de un solo golpe, solté un fuerte gemido que resonó en la habitación y apreté las sabanas con más fuerza, me había tomado por sorpresa, pero se sentía increíble tenerlo tan pegado a mí. Vegeta se empezó a mover y sintiéndome de nuevo excitada le cruce los brazos por la espalda sosteniéndome como podía y tratando de sincronizarme a sus movimientos, empecé a empujar las caderas al mismo ritmo que las suyas, así que más animada esta vez fui yo quien se atrevió y lo beso. Después de un rato de movernos juntos, Vegeta me tomo de las manos y sosteniéndolas a cada lado de mi cabeza, aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas mientras besaba mi cuello y me penetraba con fuerza. Mis gemidos no se tardaron en escuchar, pero esta vez estaban acompañados de los gruñidos roncos de Vegeta, y escucharlo jadear de esa forma en mi oído inevitablemente me hizo llegar de nuevo al clímax, pero esta vez acompañada por Vegeta.

Cerré los ojos tratando de regular mi respiración, Vegeta ahora estaba acostado a mi lado y aunque más calmado podía escuchar que también respiraba irregular, aun no me había atrevido a mirarlo a los ojos, después de las cosas que me había hecho experimentar, me sentía algo avergonzada para enfrentarlo, nunca me había sentido así antes, y no sabía cómo actuar ante un momento así. Con Yamcha había sido fácil, lo conocía de toda la vida y nos habíamos tenido confianza, cuando habíamos estado juntos no había sentido ninguna clase de tensión para darle la cara después, literalmente no había sentido nada, así que no había tenido ninguna emoción predominando en ese momento, pero en esta ocasión todavía estaba nerviosa, tal vez era porque no me quería desilusionar a mi misma otra vez, no quería enfrentar la realidad y saber que yo en verdad era la culpable de la traición de Yamcha, saber que no era suficiente para nadie me ponía mal, tener que admitir que era un fracaso en la cama me haría entrar en crisis.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerte la dormida— escuche su voz aun ronca, abrí los ojos y me anime a mirarlo directamente, Vegeta ahora se veía relajado, estaba acostado de lado con el codo apoyado en el colchón y la cara descansando en la palma de su mano, su sonrisa torcida era la misma de siempre, pero su mirada era algo diferente, tenia cierto brillo de complicidad y malicia que no tenía antes, tal vez estaba viendo lo que quería ver, pero se notaba complacido, incluso se veía un par de años menor, sin saber porqué al instante yo también me sentí más relajada

—No estaba fingiendo dormir— le respondí más tranquila

—Estupendo, porque creo que esta noche no vas a poder hacerlo— yo lo mire sorprendida

—¿Eso significa que… te gusto?— su sonrisa se hizo más maliciosa

—Eso parece, creo que nunca había escuchado a una mujer gemir de la forma en que lo hiciste— inevitablemente me sonroje

—No era necesario que hicieras ese comentario— le dije avergonzada

—Me estas preguntando, yo te estoy respondiendo mujer, vas a tener que acostumbrarte, porque nunca me callo lo que pienso, y tendrás que hacer exactamente lo mismo, no me gusta que me oculten información— dijo autoritario

—No se preocupe su alteza, yo tampoco acostumbro callarme lo que pienso— comente con sarcasmo, él arqueo una ceja

—Entonces dime ¿Qué se sintió estar con un hombre de verdad y no con una sabandija?— maldito orgulloso, solo quería alimentar su ego, yo suspire

—Para que eleves tu maldito ego, voy a decirte que realmente fue increíble, nunca me había sentido tan bien, la verdad es que nunca antes había tenido un orgasmo, así que no hay punto de comparación— Vegeta sonrió satisfecho. Sintiéndome valiente de repente, me senté y lo mire directamente —¿puedo pedirte algo?— él levanto una ceja

—¿Ahora qué demonios quieres?—

—Que cumplas lo que me prometiste, quiero que esta noche me enseñes todo lo que dijiste, quiero saber cómo complacerte, no quiero que tengas que buscarte otra Vegeta, de ninguna manera permitiré que pase de nuevo, yo sé que puedo ser lo suficientemente buena para alguien— él se puso serio

—No es necesario— yo lo mire sin comprender

—¿A qué te refieres?—

—No voy a buscar nada mujer, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan complacido en la cama como hoy, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte, y saca de tu cabeza esa maldita idea de que no eres suficiente, la culpa es de la maldita sabandija por no ser lo bastante hombre para satisfacerte, no tuya, ahora eres la Reina de la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo, eres más que suficiente para cualquiera y tienes que empezar a sentirte orgullosa de ello— la expresión de Vegeta era seria, su mirada estaba fija en la mía todo el tiempo —además, los Saiyajin nos tomamos muy en serio los juramentos que hacemos, y yo hice uno de sangre contigo, aunque no me complacieras, de igual forma no pensaba buscar ninguna amante, solo te estuve tomando el pelo para divertirme, pero después de lo de hace un rato, puedes estar segura que esta noche te enseñare perfectamente cómo hacerlo, y vas a tener que prestar mucha atención, porque espero ver el resultado _todas_ las noches siguientes— yo contuve el aliento

—¿Y qué esperas para comenzar?— me atreví a pedir, él de nuevo sonrió y sin darme tiempo a pensar en nada más, ataco mis labios besándome con deseo


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary: **__En busca de protección para su planeta, Bulma acude al Rey Vegeta y le ofrece lo que tanto ha estado buscando para continuar su linaje, un heredero, pero a cambio ella tendrá que aceptar ser la Reina de los Saiyajin, la raza más fuerte del universo. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**LA REINA DE LOS SAIYAJIN**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Cuatro **

-.-

Al día siguiente me desperté sintiéndome realmente relajada, aun después de haber estado despierta hasta muy entrada la madrugada y de haber estado haciendo el amor repetidas veces con Vegeta, me sentía sumamente ligera y descansada. Mire el lugar a mi lado y lo encontré vacío, al parecer Vegeta no había tenido problemas para levantarse temprano después de todo, era casi medio día y yo aun continuaba en la cama. El sonrojo se hizo presente en mi rostro al recordar todo lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior y las veces que habíamos estado juntos, Vegeta era insaciable, pero muy intenso y complaciente en la intimidad, no era para nada el machista egoísta que había temido que fuera, y tampoco había sido agresivo o bruto, si consideraba la fuerza de su raza, tendría que decir que había sido muy delicado conmigo, me había hecho pasar una noche increíblemente inolvidable.

Además estaba animada por sus palabras, y si el Rey de los Saiyajin había estado satisfecho, significaba que de verdad Yamcha había sido el imbécil más grande del mundo, me sentía tranquila de entender por fin que yo no había cometido ningún error. Ahora podía dejar de sentirme culpable e insegura, a partir de hoy me tendría más confianza.

Me levante y después de darme un baño busque en mi nuevo guardarropa algún vestido menos llamativo y más cómodo para hoy, tome el collar que me había dado Vegeta y después de ponérmelo salí en su búsqueda. Kakarotto quien estaba en el mismo lugar en donde lo había visto por última vez anoche, me saludo con su acostumbrada sonrisa y me guio a la sala de entrenamiento exclusivo de Vegeta.

—¿Acaso estuviste ahí parado toda la noche?— pregunte sorprendida y algo avergonzada de que me hubiera escuchado gimiendo toda la noche con Vegeta

—Por supuesto que no— dijo riendo —mientras estés con Vegeta no tengo porque cuidarte, en realidad ahora estoy todo el tiempo contigo para que te acostumbres al castillo y no te pierdas, después te acompañare solo cuando tengas que salir sola o en algún viaje a otro planeta— yo suspire aliviada de que no hubiera escuchado nada, antes de poder hablar algo más, llegamos al lugar

La sala de entrenamiento de Vegeta era realmente grande, tenía un par de aparatos de rayos laser en los costados del techo y tres soldados estaban peleando contra él, todos los ataques iban directo hacia Vegeta pero él los esquivaba con aparente facilidad. Abrí los ojos sorprendida cuando me di cuenta de que Vegeta estaba diferente, su cuerpo se veía más voluminoso, su cabello estaba completamente rubio y a su alrededor brillaba un aura de energía dorada.

—¿Esa es la famosa trasformación de Súper Saiyajin?— le pregunte a Kakarotto quien de repente se había puesto algo más serio pero continuaba sonriendo

—Sí, y veo que Vegeta a aumentado sus poderes considerablemente—

—¿Por qué él es el único que está usando la transformación? ¿Los demás no han aprendido como hacerlo?— volví a preguntar curiosa

—Se supone que solo la familia real tiene los genes de Súper Saiyajin y son los únicos que pueden llegar a transformarse, o al menos eso decía la leyenda—

—¿Se supone? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— pregunte confundida, Kakarotto me dio una sonrisa totalmente diferente a las anteriores, esta era más parecida a las de Vegeta, era una que decía que estaba orgulloso de si mismo

—Que yo también pude hacerlo y no soy de clase alta, ni mucho menos de la familia real, por esa razón Vegeta me puso exclusivamente a tu cuidado, imagino que ya sabes que al principio muchos no estaban de acuerdo con tu elección— yo asentí —sin importar cuantos Saiyajin intentaran hacerte algo, él sabe que podría acabar fácilmente con todos, por eso hasta que Vegeta no esté cien por ciento seguro de que estarás a salvo, es que yo seguiré siendo tu guarda espaldas— yo lo mire sorprendida

—¿Tú también eres Súper Saiyajin, pero…?—

—Mi Reina, señor Kakarotto— me interrumpieron los saludos de los soldados que estaban con Vegeta, al parecer el entrenamiento había terminado. Aunque Kakarotto no fuera de clase alta, Vegeta lo había ascendido unos cuantos cargos, imagino que por su poder de Súper Saiyajin, pues los soldados también habían hecho una reverencia ante él al reconocerlo como su superior

—¡Por fin te despiertas! Yo pensé que dormirías todo el día— dijo Vegeta divertido, de inmediato me sonroje al recordar la razón por la que había dormido hasta tan tarde. Ahora que podía verlo de cerca pude descubrir que la transformación también le había cambiado el color de ojos, en este momento eran azules

—Quería hablar contigo sobre algo en especial— cambie el tema, él cambio de nuevo a su apariencia normal y luego de recibir una toalla y colgársela al cuello, le hizo una seña a los soldados para que nos dejaran solos

—Habla— dijo simplemente

—Aparte de la propuesta que quiero hacerte, quiero que me cuentes un poco de las negociaciones que has estado haciendo para mejorar el planeta, ya que te prometí que me comprometería de verdad, me gustaría mucho estar al tanto y poder participar en lo que más pueda— Vegeta sonrió complacido

—¿En qué quieres participar?— me pregunto interesado

—De verdad me gustaría mucho estar en la parte tecnológica, como sabes en la Tierra soy una conocida científica, y aparte de mi papel como princesa hice muchas investigaciones y descubrimientos, y creo que puedo aportar mucho al desarrollo del planeta, además de que quiero aprender cosas nuevas, su tecnología es diferente y más avanzada a la de la Tierra y tengo mucha curiosidad por conocer los detalles, aunque si no estás de acuerdo no quiero obligarte a…—

—Estoy de acuerdo— me corto, yo lo mire esperanzada

—¿De verdad?—

—Si quieres participar, hazlo, de igual forma pensaba pedirte que te hicieras cargo de la negociación con la Tierra, nadie mejor que tu para ocuparse de eso, y ya que ellos son quienes nos abastecen con materiales y otros instrumentos para la tecnología, me parece adecuado que te familiarices con los desarrollos del planeta y la utilidad que le dan a esos materiales— yo sonreí

—¡Gracias Vegeta!— exclame emocionada mientras impulsiva me lanzaba a abrazarlo, cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y del torso desnudo de Vegeta lo solté de inmediato —disculpa— dije avergonzada, Vegeta no respondió nada, y su expresión seguía tan inquebrantable como antes

—En cuanto a lo otro, las negociaciones que estoy haciendo son bastante simples— continúo como si nada —después de que el planeta fuera gobernado por la sabandija de Freezer, después de la muerte del incompetente de mi padre, y de la masacre al escuadrón de Bardock, decidí cambiar por completo la forma de ejecutar la política Saiyajin— yo lo escuchaba atenta —aunque te parezca increíble decidí eliminar las purgas planetarias y las invasiones— la sorpresa me llego de golpe

—¿Por qué?—

—Porque no pienso actuar igual que Freezer, yo voy a ser más astuto que él, si el muy imbécil no hubiera matado a mi padre, ni hubiera intentado destruir el planeta, nosotros aun seriamos leales a él y seguiríamos sirviéndole, seguiríamos conquistando planetas y purgando razas enteras para su beneficio mientras éramos tratados como simples monos, así que llegue a la conclusión de que lo mejor para nosotros es negociar, aun pretendo usar la fuerza y eliminar a quien quiera que se niegue a formar parte del nuevo imperio que pienso construir, pero antes hare ofertas tan interesantes que nadie se atrevería a negarse, además las negociaciones benefician al planeta llenándolo de cosas que carecemos, y si pretendo ser el gobernante del universo no debería destruirlo, o no tendré ningún planeta para gobernar— dijo sarcástico, yo estaba impresionada por su inteligencia, la verdad es que Vegeta no era un simple guerrero ignorante y sediento de sangre, Vegeta era un visionario

—Creo que entiendo a que te refieres, lo que tú pretendes es negociar con los planetas y sacar provecho de lo que ellos tienen que a ustedes les falta o no pueden conseguir, quieres ponerlos a todos de tu lado, ya me lo habías dicho antes, lo que quieres es lealtad— él sonrió

—Sobre todo lealtad—

—Imagino que debe ser horrible que después de haberle servido a alguien por años, esa persona haya querido destruirte y te haya humillado y ultrajado cada que pudo, entiendo que por eso quieres que nadie tenga motivos para traicionarte o por lo menos que no les beneficie hacerlo— Vegeta frunció el ceño algo molesto por mis primeras palabras, pero no dijo nada al respecto

—Exacto, es usted muy perceptiva su alteza— dijo arqueando una ceja —me gusta eso, la Reina de este planeta no puede ser una cabeza hueca— y empezó a caminar —ve al laboratorio y busca a Planthorr, después de darme un baño iré con ustedes, mientras tanto cuéntale lo que quieres hacer—

Yo sonreí satisfecha, me encantaba la idea de poder participar en la parte que mas me gustaba, estaba muerta de curiosidad por aprender la tecnología de los Saiyajin, así que apresure mis paso y alcance a Vegeta, una vez fuera de la sala buscamos a Kakarotto y le pedí que me acompañara con Planthorr.

-.-

Tres meses habían pasado desde que empecé a llevar las negociaciones con la Tierra, para estos momentos ya estaba totalmente familiarizada con la tecnología Saiyajin e incluso había hecho un par de aportes en algunos aspectos importantes, Planthorr estaba encantado conmigo y le había agradecido a Vegeta por dejarme formar parte en los proyectos.

Hacia un mes que Kakarotto había dejado de ser mi guarda espaldas, aparentemente no había ningún tipo de peligro, ni nadie que se opusiera a mi elección, así que Vegeta había estado de acuerdo en que Kakarotto me dejara de cuidar, pero en la última semana había tenido que ser acompañada de nuevo por el carismático Saiyajin, pues Vegeta había realizado un viaje de negociación a un planeta cercano y no quería que me quedara sin vigilancia en su ausencia.

Estaba saliendo del laboratorio cuando Kakarotto me informo de la llegada del Rey, el corazón me latió acelerado y me alegró terriblemente la noticia, pero también me preocupe por mi reacción tan exagerada. No sabía porque me alegraba tanto la idea de verlo, pero era evidente que estaba feliz por su regreso, increíblemente lo había extrañado, no podía negarme a mi misma que Vegeta me había hecho falta, _me gustaba_, eso era algo que había asumido hace varios días, y es que aunque Vegeta era un maldito engreído, me encantaba pasar tiempo a su lado escuchando sus ironías y discutiendo con él. Además las noches a su lado eran increíbles, el sexo con Vegeta era alucinante, nunca había podido imaginar que disfrutaría tanto con alguien, jamás hubiera pensado que yo podría llegar a sentir tanta pasión. Y a pesar de su peculiar forma de ser, él y yo nos llevábamos bien.

Estando cerca de nuestra habitación me despedí de Kakarotto, ya que Vegeta estaba en el planeta no era necesario que me guiara de nuevo a todos lados, además sabía que Kakarotto se moría por ir a entrar o por buscar a Milk, pues los últimos días los había visto pasar mucho tiempo juntos, y la cara de mi amiga me decía obviamente que estaba enamorada del Saiyajin, Kakarotto por su parte también parecía disfrutar de su compañía, solo esperaba que las cosas entre ellos funcionaran, algo me decía que en el futuro serian pareja.

Cuando abrí la puerta escuche el agua correr, así que imagine que Vegeta se estaba dando una ducha, estaba ansiosa por preguntarle el resultado de su viaje, y que negociaciones nuevas había obtenido, pero especialmente tenía muchos deseos de verlo, hacia una semana que se había ido y me moría de ganas porque Vegeta me estrechara en sus brazos y me hiciera el amor. Pero cuando entre me quede paralizada al ver que alguien al parecer también había tenido la misma idea, empuñe las manos llena de rabia al ver a una mujer de piel verde, cabello naranja y orejas puntiagudas desnudándose frente a la puerta del baño, con la clara intención de entrar y seducir a Vegeta. La sangre empezó a correrme con velocidad por las venas y apreté los dientes con fuerza. La muy idiota ni siquiera había notado mi presencia.

—¡¿Quién demonios eres y que mierda estás haciendo aquí?!— exclame llena de ira, al carajo con los modales reales, estaba hecha una fiera; la intrusa me miro sorprendida pero luego se recompuso y sonrió

—Ah, _su alteza_— dijo casi escupiendo las palabras —no pensé que pasara tan temprano por la habitación del Rey— yo arquee ambas cejas sorprendida por su atrevimiento

—Está también es _mi_ habitación— ella frunció el ceño confundida —y mas te vale que me digas ahora mismo quien eres y que haces aquí, aunque por lo que veo, lógicamente estas buscando al Rey—

—No me amenace _alteza_— dijo abotonándose la blusa —tal vez haya convencido a todos los demás, pero yo no creo que usted esté a la altura de mi Rey, usted solo es una debilucha, si lo deseara podría eliminarla en menos de un segundo— amenazo, empuñe mis manos de nuevo, si creía que me estaba intimidando, estaba muy equivocada

—¡Ah! Me encantan las cosas que pueden llegar a decir las amantes resentidas— dije sonriendo con sarcasmo —adelante, quiero verte intentando ponerme un solo dedo encima, marcaras tu sentencia de muerte si me tocas— la rete —solo te estás dejando llevar por los celos, por mucha fuerza que tengas, Vegeta no te escogió para otra cosa que no fuera ser su ramera y por lo que veo estas viniendo a rogar por un poco de atención, ¿Qué se siente ser cambiada por alguien más _débil_ que tú?—

—¡Nadie me ha cambiado y mucho menos por una mosca muerta como tú!—

—¡Más vale que te muerdas esa lengua y muestres respeto por tu Reina, si lo deseo puedo hacer que esta misma noche te devoren los gusanos!— exclame exasperada —y deja de ser ilusa, sabes tan bien como yo, que desde que pise este planeta no has podido ver de nuevo a Vegeta, ¿Y qué esperabas? Después de estar con una mujer de verdad como yo, es imposible que fuera a buscar a una simple prostituta como tu— me atreví a decir, confiaba en la palabra de Vegeta y si ella había sido su amante, esperaba que él me hubiera cumplido y no la hubiera visto nunca más. Su cara de odio me confirmaba que era cierto, Vegeta era un hombre de palabra

—¡Pues me encargare de que las cosas cambien pronto!— exclamo acercándose amenazadoramente, yo me plante en mi lugar, sin importar que hiciera, no retrocedería

—¡Espero que sepas bien lo que vas a hacer Zangya!— escuche la voz autoritaria de Vegeta, ambas nos giramos y lo vimos aparecer por la puerta del baño completamente desnudo y cubierto solamente por las gotas de agua

—¡Mi Rey!— exclamo sorprendida y le hizo el acostumbrado saludo

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Zangya?— casi rugió —más te vale que no le hayas tocado un solo cabello a _tu _Reina porque te hare polvo, me importa una mierda que seas mujer, no dudare en eliminarte— dijo amenazador, ella empezó a temblar

—No mi Rey, yo… no—

—Al parecer tu amiguita vino a darte una pequeña sorpresa Vegeta, pero creo que la interrumpí— dije llena de sarcasmo

—¿Cómo mierda entraste? Creo haber dejado claro que no quería que pisaras el castillo—

—Si mi Rey, pero quería hablar con usted de algo importante—

—¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué? No creo tener nada importante que hablar contigo— ella me miro rápidamente y guardando silencio agacho la cabeza, yo fruncí el ceño

—Si quieres puedo dejarlos solos para que _hablen_ Vegeta, pero asegúrate que tu amiguita no entre en mihabitación de nuevo, si quieren _hablar, _espero que la próxima vez sea en el prostíbulo donde pertenece, no me agrada recibir amenazas resentidas en mi propia habitación— lo rete, quería ver si se atrevía a quedarse a solas con ella, cuando estaba por marcharme, Vegeta me tomo del brazo

—Tú no vas a ningún lado Bulma— dijo mirándome serio y disgustado —y deja de decir estupideces, Zangya no es ninguna "amiguita" ni absolutamente nada mío, además si ella tiene algo que decir, deberá decirlo ante tu presencia, después de todo eres la Reina de este planeta, no tienes porque irte a ninguna parte y cederle el lugar a nadie— yo lo mire fijamente y después de fruncir el ceño mire a la peli naranja —¿Y bien? Lo que sea que tengas que decir, dilo frente a _tu _Reina— pregunto Vegeta, ella me fulmino con la mirada pero no dijo nada

—No es nada importante mi Rey, no tengo nada que decir— Vegeta sonrió

—Entonces arrodíllate frente a la Reina y discúlpate por asquearla con tu presencia— ordeno, ella frunció el ceño pero hizo lo que le ordeno

—Perdone la intromisión su alteza, no volverá a suceder— dijo con los dientes apretados, esta vez fui yo quien la fulmino con la mirada

—Más te vale, porque me importa una mierda que seas más fuerte que yo, si esta escenita se repite una próxima vez, seré yo la que te elimine en menos de un segundo— dije llena de rabia, ella no respondió nada

—¡Ahora esfúmate Zangya! Y asegúrate de no pisar de nuevo el castillo, porque daré la orden de que te eliminen si pones un solo pie dentro—

—Si mi Rey— dijo nerviosa y rápidamente se levanto y se marcho


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summary: **__En busca de protección para su planeta, Bulma acude al Rey Vegeta y le ofrece lo que tanto ha estado buscando para continuar su linaje, un heredero, pero a cambio ella tendrá que aceptar ser la Reina de los Saiyajin, la raza más fuerte del universo. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**LA REINA DE LOS SAIYAJIN**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Cinco **

-.-

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Vegeta me tomo en sus brazos y me acorralo contra la pared, el movimiento me tomo por sorpresa y no pude evitar soltar un grito por la impresión.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa Vegeta?— pregunte sorprendida, él me miraba serio

—¿Así que me estaba poniendo a prueba, su alteza?— dijo con sarcasmo —¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué prefería quedarme a solas con esa zorra? ¿Creíste que por ser un Saiyajin no sabría darte tu maldito lugar?— yo fruncí el ceño —Pues te equivocas, ahora eres la Reina de este planeta,_ siempre_ tienes que estar por encima de todos— dijo enojado, yo lo mire llena de ira e intente zafarme pero no pude

—Es más que obvio que esa idiota era tu amante, y sabes perfectamente que intenciones tenía al venir aquí, si tu no la hubieras puesto en su lugar, te habría sacado los ojos Vegeta— él arqueo una ceja sorprendido y divertido a la vez

—¿Celosa?— dijo con su acostumbrada sonrisa maliciosa

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Por supuesto que no!— mentí —sabes que no voy a permitir que me humillen de nuevo, no voy a dejar que nadie me pisotee, así que más te vale que no la veas de nuevo, no quiero que se te acerque nunca más Vegeta— exigí

—¿O de lo contrario vas a sacarme los ojos? ¿Escuche bien?— pregunto divertido

—No te burles, no me importa que tan fuerte eres Vegeta, no te tengo miedo— respondí molesta

—Eso ya lo sé— dijo tocándome un pecho, inevitablemente jadee por la sorpresa —lo que sientes es todo menos miedo— su rostro estaba a milímetros del mío —es deseo lo que corre por tus venas, me deseas Bulma, cada vez que te me acercas puedo sentirlo, te hierve la sangre de pasión— y beso mi cuello, gemí de satisfacción, era imposible no reaccionar a sus caricias —Yo también te deseo _mi_ Reina— dijo mirándome directo a los ojos, el corazón se me acelero —desde que pisaste mi planeta la primera vez tuve deseos de hacerte mía, y llevo una semana sin poder hacerlo, sintiéndome frustrado por no poder ponerte las manos encima y hacerte gemir de placer, me encanta escucharte gritar mi nombre— dijo con voz ronca

—Entonces no pierdas mas el tiempo Vegeta, hazme tuya— le rogué —yo también te he extrañado todos estos días, me muero de ganas porque me hagas el amor— pedí ansiosa

Vegeta no tardo en quitarme la ropa y dejarme tan desnuda como él, cuando pensé que me llevaría hasta la cama, me tomo por sorpresa y cargándome de nuevo en sus brazos me sostuvo en mi lugar y me hizo el amor contra la pared, la experiencia de nuevo había sido increíble. Rendida me deje caer contra él y enterré mi cabeza en su cuello mientras aspiraba su olor a limpio, esta vez Vegeta me llevo hasta la cama y cuando pensé que me dejaría ahí y se marcharía, me sorprendió verlo ocupar su lugar a mi lado, sintiéndome más valiente que nunca me acerque más a su cuerpo y lo abrace, él no puso objeciones y por el contrario, en silencio me sostuvo en sus brazos.

—No te duermas— escuche su voz autoritaria a lo lejos, parpadee un par de veces y me di cuenta de que en verdad me estaba quedando dormida —esta vez no aguantaste ni al segundo round— dijo divertido, pues por lo general después de haber estado toda la noche haciendo el amor, caía rendida y me dormía profundamente

—Perdón Vegeta, estuve hasta muy tarde ayer en el laboratorio y hoy fui muy temprano, no dormí bien— me excuse, Vegeta me miraba fijamente mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello, pero aunque estaba concentrado, se veía abstraído, como si estuviera pensando en algo —¿Cómo te fue con el planeta Galactia?— pregunte intentando llamar su atención, él frunció el ceño, pero luego lo suavizo y su atención pareció volver al presente

—Bien, todo salió como esperaba— dijo satisfecho —ahora que lo recuerdo hay algo que quería hablar contigo sobre el asunto—

—¿Sobre qué?— pregunte curiosa

—El Rey del planeta Galactia se llama Gokua, es un insecto sin cerebro, hace todo lo que el concejo le pida sin chistar, un simple blandengue— dijo asqueado

—¿Desconfías de él?—

—De ese inútil no, de su concejo si— dijo frunciendo el ceño —el concejo lo conforman Bido y Bojack, ambos fueron guerreros experimentados en el pasado, habían formado un escuadrón al que llamaron "_Los guerreros de plata"_ por un tiempo se rumoreo que Bojack quien es tío de Gokua fue quien asesinó a Bujin el padre de Bido y ex gobernante del planeta, gracias a esos rumores Bojack no pudo ascender al trono y lo hizo el imbécil de su sobrino, pero la sabandija no tiene la menor idea de donde está parado—

—Vaya todo un drama familiar— comente sorprendida, Vegeta se puso serio

—El problema es que Bojack se mostro demasiado amistoso para mi gusto, todo un lame botas, y según los comentarios que había hecho mi padre en el pasado, su carácter era completamente diferente, así que sospecho que está siendo hipócrita, especialmente porque no perdió oportunidad para insinuar de manera muy sutil que su sobrino era un típico traidor y su actitud me hace pensar que está planeando sacar provecho de las negociaciones para su propio beneficio, aunque sus comentarios fueron sutiles pude captarlos a la perfección—

—¿Quieres decir que traicionara a su sobrino, saboteando la negociación y haciéndote creer que fue Gokua el cerebro de todo?— Vegeta sonrió

—Exacto, siempre tan rápida— dijo deslizando su dedo índice por mi barbilla —es por eso que quiero que vengas conmigo al planeta Galactia— yo lo mire sorprendida

—¿Yo?— él sonrió

—El planeta de Gokua nos proporcionara las sustancias que forman el liquido de las capsulas de recuperación, como ya debes saber un error en la sustancia y la herida más leve se transformara en una fatal. Tu ya estas completamente familiarizada con todas las sustancias, y cuando viaje a cerrar el negocio y a transportarlas hasta aquí, si Bojack me ve llegar con Planthorr no hará ningún movimiento, pues sabrá que su presencia es porque sospecho de algo, pero nadie creerá que la Reina del planeta Saiyajin es todo una cerebrito y está al tanto de todo— dijo sonriendo con malicia

—Entonces quieres que revise las sustancias ¿No?— él asintió

—Si hay algo inusual inmediatamente sabré que el culpable es Bojack—

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro Vegeta? ¿Y si en verdad Gokua es el cerebro y solo esta fingiendo estupidez?— Vegeta soltó una carcajada

—Solo espera y cuando lo veas hasta tu misma podrás darte cuenta de lo imbécil y superficial que es, además desconfió totalmente de Bojack, no me gusta para nada ese imbécil y nunca me equivoco en una situación así— aseguro

—¿Cuándo viajamos?— Vegeta volvió a sonreír

—Mañana mismo—

Al día siguiente había todo un revuelo en el planeta Vegeta, era la primera vez que una Reina acompañaba al Rey en un viaje a otro planeta, por lo general la Reina siempre estaba pendiente de lo que su pueblo necesitaba, pero todo desde la seguridad de su castillo, pues casi nunca salía del planeta, los viajes de negocios eran cosas de soldados. Aparentemente Vegeta estaba dispuesto a quebrar todas las tradiciones.

Se me asigno una nave espacial como la de los Saiyajin, que de ahora en adelante iba a ser exclusivamente mía, pues ellos viajaban siempre en naves individuales, nos acompañarían Kakarotto, Nappa Y Raditz, la ausencia de Planthorr no era sospechosa pues por lo general él se quedaba a cargo de las operaciones en la base.

El viaje duro dos días y aunque pensé que por el tamaño de la nave viajaría incomoda, me sorprendió ver que las naves individuales eran mucho mejores que las grandes, además de cómodas eran veloces y recorrían en la mitad de tiempo la misma distancia que un nave espacial para varios soldados.

Cuando llegamos al planeta Galactia, Vegeta fue el primero en salir de su nave, Kakarotto me ayudo a salir de la mía y cuando por fin estuve en pie no me extraño ver que nos estaban esperando, Gokua estaba al tanto de nuestro viaje así que había al menos veinte personas a nuestro alrededor. Lo que si me sorprendió fue ver que la raza del planeta Galactica al parecer era la raza a la que pertenecía Zangya, pues todos tenían sus mismas características, piel verde, pelo naranja, ojos azules y orejas puntiagudas. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado Zangya hasta el planeta Saiyajin?

Kakarotto al parecer leyó mi mente, porque discretamente mientras caminábamos se acerco a mí para hablar.

—Cuando se rego la noticia de que el nuevo Rey del planeta Saiyajin estaba buscando a alguien para reproducirse, apareció diciendo que era la indicada, pues poseía una fuerza similar a la de nuestra raza, y no fue la única, los prostíbulos se llenaron de pretensiosas— dijo sonriendo al final, yo mire a Kakarotto sorprendida

—¿Cómo sabias en que estaba pensando?—

—Tu cara de asombro y al final de disgusto fue muy obvia— dijo guiándome hasta Vegeta para que tomara lugar a su lado y acercarnos por fin hasta la multitud

—¡Rey Vegeta que gusto verlo de nuevo!— dijo quien debía ser Gokua pues encabezaba a la multitud, hizo una reverencia similar a las de la Tierra y luego puso su atención en mi —¡Oh! Imagino que usted es la Reina Bulma— dijo sin apartar su mirada de mi —déjeme decirle que los rumores son completamente ciertos, es usted realmente hermosa— yo le di una sonrisa forzada, Vegeta tenía razón, este tipo tenía pinta de ser un idiota —mucho gusto en conocerla, yo soy Gokua, Rey de Galactia— dijo tomando mi mano dispuesto a besarla

Antes de que pudiera retirar la mano, Vegeta se me había adelantado y tomando a Gokua de la muñeca lo miro amenazador, Kakarotto al parecer había reaccionado igual de rápido pues también estaba parado a mi lado con el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que ya sabes perfectamente que ese gesto es una falta de respeto a una Reina Saiyajin, si estuviéramos en mi planeta tendría que arrancarte el brazo ante tal atrevimiento— gruño Vegeta disgustado, Gokua tembló de terror y me soltó al instante

—Lo siento mucho su alteza, no lo sabía— se disculpo atemorizado

—Creí que Nappa había dejado claros un par de puntos importantes cuando aviso de nuestro viaje— dijo mirando molesto a Nappa

—Y lo hice mi Rey, Brojack quedo al tanto de la situación— Vegeta frunció el ceño ante la mención de dicho nombre

—Nadie me informo nada— volvió a comentar Gokua desesperado

—Lo siento mucho Rey Vegeta, asumo totalmente la culpa, he estado preparando la nave con las sustancias y se me ha olvidado por completo, si existe algún castigo debo recibirlo en lugar de mi Rey Gokua, yo fui quien cometió la imprudencia— quien debía ser Brojack apareció de en medio de la multitud y se hinco ante Vegeta, antes de que ocurriera una desgracia decidí intervenir

—Vegeta, creo que viendo que todo ha sido un mal entendido, podemos dejar las cosas como están— le pedí —confió en la palabra del Rey Gokua, no es necesario castigar a nadie, no se va a repetir ¿No es cierto?— pregunte mirando a Gokua

—Por supuesto su alteza, se lo puedo asegurar— se apresuro a responder, Vegeta frunció el ceño y me miro disgustado

—Muy bien, se hará lo que la Reina desee— acepto al fin —Agradécele por tu cabeza, o ya estaría rodando unos cuantos metros lejos de tu cuerpo— Brojack se levanto y me hizo un saludo en agradecimiento, en cuanto vi su rostro comprendí lo que Vegeta sentía, su mirada definitivamente era la de un traidor, no había dudas de que había que desconfiar de él, me ponía los nervios de punta solo con su mirada

En cuanto emprendimos el camino hasta el castillo de Galactia, Vegeta me tomo del codo y me mantuvo todo el tiempo cerca a él, mientras que Kakarotto nos seguía de cerca. Gokua nos estaba preparado un banquete como recibimiento, y con la mención de la comida me había dado cuenta de que estaba muerta de hambre, dos días comiendo los suministros de la nave espacial habían sido suficientes.

—He asignado cuatro habitaciones para ustedes, si quieren ir a darse un baño y descansar un poco, pueden hacerlo, me han informado que el banquete estará listo en una hora— ofreció Gokua

Nappa le agradeció la hospitalidad y después de enseñarnos nuestros respectivos cuartos, cada uno se fue a descansar.

—A partir de este momento no te despegaras de mi lado o del de Kakarotto— ordeno Vegeta una vez que estuvimos solos, yo lo mire sin comprender —el imbécil de Brojack es muy astuto, no había pensado que pudiera usarte en sus planes, es obvio que no le informo nada al idiota de Gokua para que cometiera alguna imprudencia y entonces yo tuviera que matarlo, no sería raro que intentara asesinarte, así que vamos a tener cuidado—

—Tienes toda la razón en desconfiar de ese sujeto Vegeta, a mí tampoco me agradó en lo absoluto, todavía no entiendo como Gokua no se ha dado cuenta de que trama algo, es evidente el desagrado que muestra por él—

—Gokua es un imbécil— dijo a modo de explicación —nuestra estadía en este miserable planeta va a ser más corta de lo que pensé, cuando se termine la cena iremos a revisar las sustancias de inmediato, Brojack no tendrá tiempo de nada pues será una revisión sorpresa, y en cuanto encuentres incongruencias me daré el gusto de eliminarlo y mañana mismo volvemos al planeta Vegeta— dijo sonriendo satisfecho, yo solo asentí, la verdad es que tampoco tenía ganas de permanecer más tiempo en un plante donde había un hombre tan sospechoso como Brojack


	6. Chapter 6

_**Summary: **__En busca de protección para su planeta, Bulma acude al Rey Vegeta y le ofrece lo que tanto ha estado buscando para continuar su linaje, un heredero, pero a cambio ella tendrá que aceptar ser la Reina de los Saiyajin, la raza más fuerte del universo. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**LA REINA DE LOS SAIYAJIN**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Seis**

-.-

Una hora después estábamos sentados en la mesa del comedor principal del palacio, Vegeta, Kakarotto, Nappa y Raditz comían como si no hubiera un mañana, por lo general siempre lo hacían, pero después de dos días consumiendo comida deshidratad estaban peor que de costumbre, por mi parte solo de verlos comer empecé a sentir unas terribles nauseas, había estado muerta de hambre durante el transcurso del viaje, pero presenciar la forma en que comían hoy los Saiyajin me había quitado el apetito, ni siquiera iba por la mitad del primer plato cuando decidí dejarlo.

Gokua por su parte intentaba ser lo más cortes que podía, estaba claro que evitaba dirigirse a mí por miedo a ser castigado ante cualquier absurda ley Saiyajin, yo también pensaba que eran bastante exagerados en algunas cosas, Kakarotto me había explicado que la Reina era intocable para su pueblo, nadie que no estuviera autorizado con anticipación podía tocarme. En ese sentido eran bastante primitivos, pero yo ahora formaba parte de esa raza y de esas costumbres, y tenía que intentar amoldarme un poco a ellas, por eso cuando Gokua me había tomado la mano, mi primera reacción había sido alejarme, pero Vegeta no me había dado tiempo a reaccionar y prácticamente le había saltado al cuello.

Pero aunque sonara absurdo me había alegrado su reacción, tal vez no lo había hecho por las razones que a mí me hubieran gustado, pero al menos Vegeta estaba dispuesto a hacerme respetar ante cualquiera, ya lo había demostrado ante Zangya, frente a ella me había dado el lugar que me correspondía, y en esta ocasión había estado dispuesto a armar una guerra con el pueblo de Galactica solo por un simple roce sin mala intención. Inevitablemente eso me hacia feliz. Y aunque lo hiciera porque yo ahora formaba parte fundamental en su planeta, me hacia feliz saber que de alguna manera era importante para él como Reina.

—Gokua, necesito hablar contigo a solas— exigió Vegeta una vez que terminamos, mirando al concejo de Galactia a la espera de alguna objeción, Bido no presto mucha atención, pero Brojack por el contrario frunció el ceño

—Por supuesto Rey Vegeta, cuando quiera pude seguirme y hablaremos en privado— acepto sin problema

—No desea que lo acompañe su alteza— intervino el mayor

—No será necesario Brojack, por el contrario si lo prefieren pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones, ha sido un largo día y creo que todos ya desean descansar— concedió Gokua y le hizo una seña a Vegeta para que lo acompañara, Vegeta se puso de pie y tomándome del codo me hizo seguirlo de nuevo, al parecer se estaba tomando en serio eso de no despegarme de su lado

Después de una corta charla en la cual Vegeta le explicaba a Gokua que yo realizaría una revisión de _rutina_ a las sustancias, y de que él aceptara sin poner objeciones ni inconvenientes, fuimos llevados a una gran nave espacial cargada con millones de paquetes. Al parecer todo estaba listo para nuestro despegue, las provisiones de las sustancias necesarias para la capsula de recuperación estaban empaquetadas y preparadas para el despegue. Pero quince minutos después de revisar sustancia por sustancia, encontré una incongruencia.

—Esta sustancia no la conozco Vegeta— comente en voz alta —Y como deben saber la mezcla de sustancias extrañas a la fórmula original pueden ser fatales, han reemplazado una de las principales sustancias para el liquido de la capsula, por otra completamente desconocida para mí— la cara de Gokua era de sorpresa total, en definitiva este hombre no tenía la menor idea de lo que sucedía

—No entiendo, ¿Qué significa eso?— pregunto preocupado, Vegeta lo tomo del cuello

—Eso es algo que nos vas a tener que explicar tu Gokua, dime inmediatamente que mierda es esto— dijo señalando la sustancia

—Se lo juro que no lo sé Rey Vegeta, no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que está sucediendo— Gokua estaba muerto de miedo, no paraba de temblar ante la reacción violenta del Rey Saiyajin, Vegeta simplemente gruño y lo dejo caer al suelo

—Creo que hay alguien que si podrá explicárselo mucho mejor— me atreví a decir, Gokua me observo confundido

—¿Quién su alteza?, dígame quien se ha atrevido y lo hare traer de inmediato—

—¡Eres un imbécil Gokua!— exclamo Vegeta exasperado —¡¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que la sabandija de Brojack te ha jugado sucio?! ¡El insecto te quiere traicionar!—

—¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?— pregunto pasmado

—¡Utiliza el maldito cerebro por una vez! ¿Quién demonios crees que fue el culpable de la muerte de Bujin? …!Ahgg eres un inepto! No voy a perder más el tiempo contigo, ahora mismo buscare a esa rata y la hare pedazos— grito Vegeta tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome a la salida mientras llamaba por su rastreador —¡Kakarotto, ven aquí de inmediato!—

El lugar donde nos encontrábamos no estaba lejos del castillo, por eso en cuanto Vegeta lanzo el rastreador al suelo y se transformo en Súper Saiyajin, de una de las ventanas del palacio se vio salir a Kakarotto volando a toda velocidad hacia nosotros, había olvidado que Vegeta y Kakarotto podían sentir el_ Ki,_ por eso nos había encontrado tan fácilmente_. _

—¡Que no se le desarme ni un solo cabello!— exclamo Vegeta a Kakarotto mientras me señalaba y salió volando a toda velocidad, era obvio que iba en busca de Brojack

—Bulma, será mejor que vayamos al lugar donde están nuestras naves espaciales, Brojack no es cualquier blandengue— yo lo mire preocupada

—¿Crees que le suceda algo malo a Vegeta?— Kakarotto sonrió

—Por supuesto que no, pero cuando tu Rey se pone de ese humor te garantizo que hará temblar unas cuantas veces el planeta, en ocasiones él no calcula su fuerza y si le dan un poco de pelea decidirá jugar un rato— dijo divertido —además los tipos como Brojack actúan cobardemente y es preferible que no te tenga cerca porque podría intentar tomarte de rehén, y entonces el humor de Vegeta se pondrá pésimo, te aseguro que no querrás ver eso— yo asentí, si con el humor de siempre a veces era insoportable, imaginarlo realmente disgustado no era algo que deseara presenciar

—¿Quieren explicarme exactamente lo que sucede? ¿Cómo es posible que me hayan traicionado?— pidió un aturdido Gokua, yo me tome el puente de la nariz, era increíble lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser ese hombre, si después de lo que le dijo Vegeta no entendía lo que sucedía, es porque era un completo imbécil

Kakarotto le empezó a explicar con lujo de detalles lo sucedido mientras nos desplazábamos hasta el lugar donde estaban nuestras naves, Gokua estaba completamente sorprendido e indignado de haber confiado en una persona como Brojack, se disculpo conmigo infinidad de veces y me juro lealtad absoluta un par de ocasiones más, tuve que repetirle hasta el cansancio que Vegeta no tomaría represalias contra él, para que se quedara tranquilo y me dejara por fin en paz.

Después de que en efecto el planeta se sacudiera al menos tres veces, Kakarotto me había guiado de vuelta al castillo, pues al parecer todo había terminado antes de lo pensado.

—Creo que vas a tener que armarte un concejo nuevo Gokua— dijo Vegeta divertido, estaba parado en la entrada del castillo con los brazos cruzados, su ropa no tenía ni una sola macha o rasgadura —Bido se interpuso, y también lo elimine, ambos te estaban tomando el pelo, así que te hice un favor— Gokua lo miro atemorizado —me tome el atrevimiento de enviar a Nappa y a Raditz para que supervisen personalmente el empaquetado de la sustancia faltante, quiero irme lo antes posible y ya perdimos suficiente tiempo con esto—

—Está en todo su derecho Rey Vegeta, por favor suban a sus habitaciones a descansar, en esta ocasión yo personalmente estaré al pendiente de todo, le aseguro que no se volverá a repetir, le pido mil disculpas por los inconvenientes— dijo Gokua mientras le hacia una reverencia a Vegeta, que simplemente asintió y empezó a caminar adentro del castillo

—Solo asegúrate de abrir los ojos y dejar de ser tan imbécil, no pongas a tu enemigo tras tu espalda o es lógico que te apuñalara— Gokua se sonrojo avergonzado, yo sonreí para darle algo de ánimos y me dispuse a seguir a Vegeta, el idiota era un completo engreído, pero todo el tiempo había tenido la razón

A la mañana siguiente como Vegeta había planeado, de nuevo estábamos abordando las naves, con destino al planeta Saiyajin.

-.-

—¿Vas a decirme la verdad Milk? ¿O estas esperando a que sea yo quien hable del tema?— mi amiga me miro con falsa sorpresa

Tres semanas del inconveniente en el planeta Galactia habían pasado, era cera del medio día cuando Milk se había dignado a aparecer en mi habitación, los últimos días la había visto muy poco, pues por lo general estaba con Kakarotto o haciendo de cocinera en el palacio, al parecer había encontrado un lugar donde sentirse verdaderamente a gusto, _la cocina_, aunque gracias a eso los banquetes del palacio estaban diez veces mejores que los anteriores, Milk era una chef excelente.

—¿La verdad sobre qué, su alteza?— dijo haciéndose la desentendida

—No te hagas la idiota, se perfectamente que hay algo entre Kakarotto y tu, no intentes negármelo Milk, te conozco desde que eras prácticamente un bebé, acepta que te gusta— ella se sonrojo y suspiro

—En realidad tienes y no tienes la razón— yo la mire sin comprender

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— mi amiga se puso seria

—Si quieres que sea sincera, lo seré… si estoy enamorada de Kakarotto, realmente me gusta mucho, a pesar de que es un Saiyajin es completamente diferente a los de su raza, me atrevería a decir que es incluso más parecido a los humanos, tiene una forma de pensar muy peculiar, además se porta muy atento conmigo—

—¿Y entonces cuál es el problema?— pregunte al ver su expresión afligida

—Él es el problema Bulma, no tengo la menor idea de lo que piensa sobre mí, siempre está hablando de entrenar y hacerse más fuerte, pero nunca ha mencionado nada sobre nosotros, hablamos sobre tantas cosas pero nunca me ha insinuado nada—

—Y no esperes que lo haga Milk— ella me miro sorprendida —los Saiyajin no son ningún tipo de sentimentalistas, no los criaron creyendo en el amor, así que vas a tener que armarte de paciencia, si quieres tener algo con él vas a tener que ser tu quien se lo proponga o quien dé el primer paso— ella volvió a suspirar

—Hace dos noches estuvimos juntos— yo la mire impresionada —todo se dio por casualidad, no lo habíamos planeado, fue realmente increíble Bulma, nunca pensé que mi primera vez iba a ser tan inolvidable, además fue tan delicado conmigo, ¿Quién diría que un Saiyajin podría ser tan atento? pero aun a pesar de eso Kakarotto no me dijo absolutamente nada sobre lo sucedido, incluso se está portando raro, evitaba hablar conmigo y cuando nos cruzamos siempre tiene que ir a entrenar, tengo miedo de que ya no me hable nunca más— dijo afligida, yo me acerque y la abrace

—No te preocupes Milk, no creo que Kakarotto sea de ese tipo hombres, antes pienso que es un buen avance que haya estado contigo, significa que no le eres indiferente, todavía tienes una oportunidad, anímate a hablar con él del asunto Milk, tienes que ser tú la que lo enfrente y…— no pude terminar de hablar porque el castillo se sacudió y ambas tuvimos que agarrarnos de algo para no caer

—¡¿Qué sucede?!— pregunto Milk preocupada cuando hubo una segunda sacudida

—¡No tengo la menor idea, pero es mejor que salgamos a investigar!—

Ambas salimos de mi habitación y buscamos por los pasillos a algún soldado que nos diera información, pero al parecer no había nadie, cuando sentimos la cuarta sacudida pudimos ver a Raditz corriendo a lo lejos.

—¡Raditz! ¿Quieres explicarme qué demonios pasa?—

—Su alteza— dijo haciendo el saludo —Es el Rey— dijo reanudando su camino, ambas lo seguimos

—¡¿Vegeta?! ¿Y ahora qué diablos está haciendo?—

—Peleando con mi hermano, su alteza— Milk grito asustada

—¿Por qué? ¿Hizo algo malo?— pregunto alarmada, Raditz negó riendo

—Esta pelea era inevitable, desde que Kakarotto logro convertirse en Súper Saiyajin, ambos han deseado enfrentarse y comprobar quien es el mejor, pero mi hermano no había querido hacerlo justamente por lo que está pasando ahora, el castillo va a sufrir consecuencias si no dejan de pelear aquí, Vegeta no había tenido la oportunidad de provocarlo estando fuera del planeta, y no sé cómo consiguió un enfrentamiento dentro del palacio— dijo luego de otra sacudida

—¡¿En donde están peleando?! ¡Vegeta es un irresponsable, alguien puede salir herido por su estupidez!— gruñí molesta

—En la sala de entrenamiento personal del Rey, por eso deben retirarse, sobre todo usted su alteza, es peligroso que permanezca aquí, el Rey en ocasiones no controla su poder— yo fruncí el ceño

—¡Ya lo presencie en Galactia! Pero no pienso ir a esconderme en ningún lado, voy a ir a detener esta locura— dije corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaban peleando

—Mi Reina es peligroso para usted, incluso lo es para alguien de mi nivel, por favor retírese— dijo interponiéndose en mi camino, yo lo mire frunciendo el ceño

—¿Raditz, tienes lealtad por tu Reina?— él se sorprendió

—Por supuesto que si su alteza, yo daría mi vida por usted—

—¡Entonces acátalo como una maldita orden! Y sabes lo que sucederá si me desobedeces— Raditz se quedo serio y frunció el ceño, se estaba debatiendo entre obedecerme o no, al final, se rindió

—Como desee su alteza, pero al menos permítame ser su guarda espaldas— yo asentí

Después de pedirle a Milk que buscara un lugar seguro, ambos corrimos en dirección a la sala de entrenamiento, mientras más nos acercábamos, mas soldados nos encontrábamos, al parecer todos estaban emocionados por la dichosa pelea. ¡Malditos Saiyajin y su testosterona!

La zona alrededor de la sala estaba en la miseria, unas cuantas ventanas y puertas habían dejado de existir y se sacudían constantemente las paredes. Molesta por la poca importancia que le estaban dando los soldados al castillo y la gran atención que le daban a la pelea, me abrí paso entre la multitud ayudada por Raditz y cuando por fin pude atravesar la muchedumbre de soldados, vi a lo lejos a dos individuos flotando en el aire, con la ropa hecha jirones, y lo más seguro es que tendrían rasgúñanos por todo el cuerpo, por el polvo que había alrededor y por lo rápido que se movían al golpearse, no diferenciaba bien quien era quien, así que decidida continúe acercándome mientras pronunciaba a gritos el nombre de Vegeta e ignorando los ruegos de Raditz porque me detuviera.

—¡Su alteza, por favor, es peligroso, no me obligue a usar la fuerza!— al instante me detuve frunciendo el ceño

—Mas te vale Raditz, que no te atrevas a ponerme un solo dedo encima o me asegurare mas tarde de hacer valer esa absurda ley Saiyajin, te arrancaran los brazos por haberme tocado sin mi autorización— Raditz me miro molesto, pues ante eso no podía hacer nada, así que siguió a mi lado aunque no intento acercarse demasiado

—¡Vegeta!— volví a exclamar cuando el piso se sacudió de nuevo, una ola de polvo se esparció por el gran lugar y tuve que cerrar los ojos por unos minutos

—¡Mi Reina tenga cuidado!— escuche el grito de Raditz, abrí los ojos con dificultad y lo último que vi, fue una esfera de energía dirigiéndose directo hacia mí, y a Raditz interponiéndose en el medio, después todo fue oscuridad


	7. Chapter 7

_**Summary: **__En busca de protección para su planeta, Bulma acude al Rey Vegeta y le ofrece lo que tanto ha estado buscando para continuar su linaje, un heredero, pero a cambio ella tendrá que aceptar ser la Reina de los Saiyajin, la raza más fuerte del universo. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**LA REINA DE LOS SAIYAJIN**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Siete **

-.-

Después de un tiempo en la total inconsciencia, empecé a escuchar voces, pero era difícil reconocer a quien pertenecían, pues todas se escuchaban lejos, solo sé que pronunciaban mi nombre y gritaban órdenes seguidas de insultos, mientras me levantaban del suelo, empecé a sentir calidez en los brazos que me envolvían, así que sintiéndome segura y a gusto en el lugar en el que me encontraba, me aferre a ellos y volví a la oscuridad.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo sentía los parpados pesados, la luz me golpeo directamente dañando mis ojos, así que apresurada los cerré de nuevo, respiraba con algo de dificultad y me dolía todo el cuerpo, intente moverme un poco pero no pude, me costó unos pocos minutos darme cuenta del lugar en el que me encontraba, estaba dentro de una capsula de recuperación, los ruidos burbujeantes que escuchaba y la leve caricia que el liquido efectuaba en mi piel me hicieron comprender.

—¡Habla de una maldita vez Planthorr! ¿Cómo esta?— escuche la autoritaria voz de Vegeta, aunque al estar sumergida en el liquido la escuchaba distorsionada, y tal vez era el letargo en el que me encontraba, pero también se escuchaba alarmado

—No se preocupe su alteza, la Reina se encuentra fuera de peligro, en unas horas podrá salir de la capsula, aunque fue Raditz quien sufrió heridas mucho más graves, creo que tendrá que permanecer ahí por varios días—

_¡¿Raditz?! _Dios, todo era mi culpa, por mi terquedad el Saiyajin había resultado herido, ahora que lo recordaba él me había salvado al interponerse en el ataque que venía justo hacia mí, si Raditz no se hubiera puesto en medio, lo más lógico es que yo estaría muerta, le debía mi vida, cuando me recuperara tendría que disculparme seriamente con él, había actuado como una idiota.

—Lo más importante de todo es que la criatura tampoco sufrió daños— dijo Planthorr aparentemente animado, yo fruncí el ceño, o lo intente, pues continuaba sin poder moverme

—¿Qué criatura?— pregunto Vegeta detenidamente y ahora más serio

—Su alteza, la Reina está embarazada, tiene poco más de dos meses de gestación, déjeme felicitarlo, por fin tendremos el heredero que tanto estábamos esperando— Vegeta no respondió y si lo hizo, no lo escuche

¡Estaba embarazada! Estaba esperando un bebé, ¡Y de Vegeta! Una increíble alegría me llego de golpe, iba a ser madre, en estos momentos una vida estaba creciendo dentro de mi… aunque era lógico, después de todo era la condición principal por la que él había aceptado que reinar en su planeta, además Vegeta y yo no nos habíamos cuidado en ningún momento lo más natural es que lo hubiera adivinado desde hace tiempo. No sé cómo no había podido sospecharlo, en especial cuando los últimos días había tenido tanto asco por la comida, siempre dejaba el plato por la mitad, aunque lo importante era que el bebé no había sufrido daños con mi imprudencia, si algo le hubiera llegado a suceder, sabía que nunca me lo perdonaría, pero no podía ni imaginar cómo podría reaccionar Vegeta.

—Bulma— escuche que pronunciaban mi nombre después de un rato en el que había caído dormida por el cansancio —Se que puedes escucharme— era la voz de Vegeta, sintiéndome completamente recuperada abrí los ojos por completo y pude ver al Saiyajin mirándome atentamente —La capsula indica que ya estas completamente recuperada, pero no habías querido abrir esos endemoniados ojos— dijo ahora con su acostumbrada sonrisa, luego apretó un botón y el agua se empezó a drenar

Cuando la capsula estuvo vacía por completo me quite el respirador y los cables de monitoreo, ahí me di cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda, mire alrededor preocupada de que hubiera alguien más, pero al parecer el lugar estaba vacío.

—Ahora si me vas a explicar, ¡¿Qué mierda estabas haciendo en la sala de entrenamiento?!— exclamo disgustado, yo fruncí el ceño y me cruce de brazos

—¡Tienes la culpa de todo Vegeta! ¿Cómo se te ocurre armar una pelea con Kakarotto dentro del castillo?, la mitad del ala éste estaba deshecha, ¿No se te ocurrió que podías destruir el palacio entero? ¡Eres un inconsciente!—

—Eso no explica por qué demonios estabas _tú _ahí— dijo tomándome del brazo —no solo arriesgaste la inútil vida de Raditz, si no que te metiste en la boca del lobo y estuviste a punto de arriesgarte a ti y a mi hijo— el corazón se me acelero ante sus últimas palabras, había pronunciado "mi hijo" con orgullo, eso me llenaba de una inmensa alegría, por lo menos Vegeta estaba _feliz_ con la noticia. Pero él tenía razón al estar molesto, así que suspire y me tranquilice

—Perdóname Vegeta, si hubiera sabido que estaba embarazada no habría ido a intentar detenerte, me siento realmente culpable por ello, especialmente por Raditz, después de todo él estuvo todo el tiempo advirtiéndome lo peligroso que era, así que por favor te pido que no vayas a castigarlo, él no tuvo la culpa de nada, incluso lo amenace con hacer que le arrancaran los brazos si se atrevía a detenerme— Vegeta arqueo una ceja

—No sé si estrangularte por haber sido tan estúpida o felicitarte por haber intimidado a un Saiyajin con un nivel de poder tan bajo como el tuyo— Yo sonreí —pero no te preocupes, no pensaba castigarlo, vi cuando se interpuso frente a mi ataque, aun sabiendo que podía morir te protegió con su vida, ascenderá un par de rangos por eso, así que después de todo le has hecho un favor— dijo con sarcasmo —ahora lo mejor es que nos vayamos, aunque estas recuperada Planthorr sugirió que guardaras reposo— dijo dándose media vuelta

—¿No esperaras que camine hasta la habitación completamente desnuda?— pregunte alarmada, Vegeta se giro y me miro de arriba abajo frunciendo el ceño al recordar el _pequeño_ detalle, se quito su capa, y me la puso sobre los hombros, la capa era tan grande que me tapaba por completo

—Eres un maldito dolor de cabeza— dijo acercándose a mí y cargándome en sus brazos, yo lo abrace por el cuello para acomodarme mejor

Durante el camino hasta nuestra habitación, me sentí como una estúpida, no solo había arriesgado la vida de un solado, si no la del heredero del planeta, todos debían estar pensando que era una idiota. Aunque nadie hizo ningún comentario desagradable, por el contrario todos los soldados que nos cruzamos agachaban la cabeza y saludaban a Vegeta mientras preguntaban por mi salud, Vegeta respondió algo impaciente que me encontraba bien y cuando por fin dejaron de preguntar continuo caminando en silencio y como era costumbre con el ceño fruncido, así que enterré mi rostro en su cuello pues me avergonzaba que me vieran siendo llevada en los brazos del Rey como la inútil doncella debilucha.

Vegeta no puso ninguna objeción y por el contrario me reacomodo en sus brazos apretándome con fuerza, el corazón me latió acelerado, siempre que estaba en sus brazos me sentía tan segura y tan feliz que dejaba de pensar en los demás, solo tenía cabeza para Vegeta. De repente se me hizo un vacio en el estomago al darme cuenta del motivo, ahora entendía la razón. Estaba _enamorada_ de él, lo amaba, no había ninguna duda, amaba al Rey de los Saiyajin, acababa de darme cuenta de ello y de lo grave del asunto, pues tenía sentimientos por alguien que despreciaba todo lo referente al amor, alguien a quien no le interesaba demostrarle nada a nadie. Estaba literalmente _jodida. _

En ese momento llegamos a nuestra habitación, Vegeta me acostó en la cama y me quito la capa, cuando lo vi dispuesto a marcharse, le cruce los brazos al cuello antes de que se terminara de poner en pie.

—Espera, no te vayas— él frunció el ceño —quédate por favor— dije enredando mis manos en su pelo —hagamos el amor— le rogué mientras le daba besos en la barbilla, la mirada de Vegeta paso de sorpresa a deseo

—Se supone que tienes que guardar reposo, pero eres una insaciable, ni siquiera después de estar mal herida dejas de pensar en ello— dijo empezando a desnudarse, al parecer no tendría que insistir demasiado, así que decidida a hablar tome unas cuantas respiraciones

—No es solo el sexo Vegeta— dije mientras lo ayudaba —es hacerlo contigo, hacer _el amor_ contigo es lo que me convierte en una insaciable, se que para ti es absurdo, pero es por ti que es diferente, con otro sé que no sentiría lo mismo— Vegeta me tomo de las muñecas y me acorralo contra la cama

—Lo entiendo perfectamente— yo lo mire esperanzada —nunca había sentido tanta satisfacción con una mujer, nunca había sentido tanta necesidad por poseer a alguien como la que siento cada vez que te tengo cerca— hablo serio

Yo acorte las distancias y lo bese con pasión, con desespero, después lo empuje de los hombros y lo hice acostarse mientras me subía a su cuerpo y lo besaba otra vez.

—Nunca lo vas a entender de verdad Vegeta— dije cortando el beso y mirándolo a los ojos —no estoy hablando de deseo, de pasión, ni de simple sexo, estoy hablando de amor— Vegeta frunció el ceño —¡Te amo, maldita sea!— dije poniendo mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza y acercándome a él —Estoy enamorada de ti, y aunque sé que no te importa, que el amor es un sentimiento que desprecias, no puedo evitarlo, y tampoco puedo guardármelo, se que tal vez ahora vas a rechazarme y a echarme del castillo, pero no puedo hacer nada, tenía que decírtelo y…— Vegeta me tomo del cuello y acercándome a sus labios me dio un corto beso, pero con la suficiente fuerza de hacerme guardar silencio

—Quieres callarte de una maldita vez— dijo serio —si sigues hablando como una tonta nunca vas a saber que voy a responder— yo fruncí el ceño —no pienso enviarte a ningún lado, y tampoco te voy a rechazar, pero no esperes que te diga palabras sentimentalistas, porque sabes que no va a suceder, yo no creo en el amor, esa palabra nunca había existido en este planeta, lo único que vas a recibir de mi es lo que ya conoces—

—Solo sexo— logre articular. Vegeta me tomo del mentón y lo acaricio suavemente

—Es mucho más de lo que otras quisieron, pero jamás obtuvieron— dijo serio —cuando llegaste proponiéndome ser la Reina de los Saiyajin pensé que después de una noche conmigo huirías llorando desesperada a tu planeta— yo arquee ambas cejas

—¿Por qué?— le pregunte confundida

—Cuando te dije que contigo es diferente, estaba hablando muy en serio Bulma, por lo general nunca me importo el placer de una mujer, siempre fui en busca de mi propia satisfacción y nunca tuve delicadeza con nadie, siempre fui demasiado brusco y egoísta, un condenado hijo de puta— dijo sonriendo, yo lo mire sorprendida —tu raza es débil y te veías tan delicada que por eso te propuse que estuviéramos juntos solo hasta que naciera el heredero, porque pensé que para ti ese tiempo seria solo sufrimiento y no iba a ser nada agradable tener una Reina que me temiera y huyera, yo quería tu lealtad, no tu temor—

—Pero nunca has sido así conmigo Vegeta, tampoco has sido egoísta, siempre que estamos juntos disfrutamos los dos, siempre me has hecho sentir bien—

—Me gusta estar contigo Bulma, me gusta hacerte disfrutar, escucharte gemir me satisface más que mi propio goce, me excita como no tienes idea— yo me sonroje por sus palabras —pero eso es todo, no hay ningún sentimiento de por medio, y vas a tener que vivir con eso, si es verdad lo que dices, entonces vas a tener que aprender a amar sola— yo lo mire fijo por unos minutos

—Podre vivir con ello— dije intentando rescatar algo de dignidad —pero si no te importa que te ame, entonces significa que puedo hacerlo libremente— me atreví a decir

—¿Eso qué significa?— pregunto arqueando una ceja

—Nunca nadie te debió haber dicho que te amaba Vegeta, no sabes lo que es al amor, desprecian algo que no conocen, pero si no tienes inconvenientes en que yo lo haga, y me dices que debo conformarme con amar sola, significa que aunque no me correspondas yo si te lo puedo demostrar, y eso es algo que puedo hacerlo sola—

—No esperes que con eso cambie de opinión— dijo serio

—No espero nada a cambio Vegeta, si por lo menos me dejas amarte, no me importa que no me correspondas, mi amor es lo suficiente grande para los dos, solo con que me dejes amarte con libertad soy feliz— y lo bese, pero esta vez iba a ser diferente —déjame esta noche hacerlo a mi manera, esta vez seré _yo_ quien te haga el amor, por una vez déjame ser yo quien te guie— Vegeta no respondió, simplemente me rodeo la cintura y me apretó contra su cuerpo

Esa noche di todo de mi, intente con cada beso, con cada abrazo y con cada caricia demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, quería que lo sintiera, no solo que lo escuchara, hice todo lo que pude para que Vegeta entendiera mi amor por él, para que supiera de verdad lo que era el amor, él no sabía lo que era amar, nunca lo habían amado, nunca le habían dado cariño, y yo me encargaría de que lo experimentara, de que lo sintiera, yo se lo enseñaría. Y tal vez en un futuro él llegaría a hacerlo también, tal vez estaba siendo ilusa, pero si me esforzaba siempre existía la posibilidad de ser correspondida.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Summary: **__En busca de protección para su planeta, Bulma acude al Rey Vegeta y le ofrece lo que tanto ha estado buscando para continuar su linaje, un heredero, pero a cambio ella tendrá que aceptar ser la Reina de los Saiyajin, la raza más fuerte del universo. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**LA REINA DE LOS SAIYAJIN**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Ocho **

-.-

Un mes había pasado desde que le confesara mi amor a Vegeta, desde ese momento todas las noches le demostraba lo que sentía, y cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad, lo besaba o lo abrazaba con la esperanza de que algún día me correspondiera. Lo sorprendente es que nunca se había quejado, ni me había rechazado las veces en las que en privado me acercaba y lo abrazaba sin una razón aparente, y eso me daba algo de esperanzas, pues en algunas ocasiones parecía complacido, se relajaba y cerraba los ojos mientras recostaba la cabeza tranquilamente en mi hombro, aunque después de permitirme el atrevimiento por unos minutos más, silencioso se apartaba y se marchaba.

Mi embarazo ahora rondaba por los tres meses y medio, y aunque no se notaba en absoluto, los típicos malestares matutinos ya habían aparecido, el pueblo Saiyajin estaba emocionado con la idea del heredero, pues una vez que el bebé naciera Planthorr empezaría a buscar candidatas en la Tierra para reproducir al resto de la población, aunque después de lo que Vegeta me había contado sobre sus anteriores encuentros sexuales, le exigí que se hiciera todas las reproducciones por inseminación artificial, pues no quería arriesgar la vida de ninguna mujer por la brutalidad de algún Saiyajin, si después ella se quería quedar, sería bienvenida, pero todo bajo sus propios riesgos.

Hacia unos días que Vegeta, Kakarotto y otros soldados de clase alta, habían partido a uno de los planetas regidos por los Saiyajin, pues habían surgido problemas con una raza invasora y respetando los acuerdos pactados, los Saiyajin tenían que ir a defender sus planetas, él que se llevara a Kakarotto me daba un mal presentimiento, él era el único en igualar la fuerza de Vegeta y si él lo necesitaba, es porque sus vidas podían correr peligro. Llevaban varios días sin comunicarse con nosotros, Planthorr había intentado habar con ellos en varias ocasiones, pero los comunicadores no habían dado respuesta. Toda esta situación me estaba por matar de los nervios.

—¡Se aproxima una nave Saiyajin!— escuche exclamar a Raditz, en este momento me encontraba en la sala de mando a la espera de comunicación, en los últimos días había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en ese lugar intentando entablar comunicación con ellos, o esperando alguna señal de vida

—¿Solo una?— pregunto Planthorr alarmado, Raditz simplemente asintió

—¿A quién pertenece la nave?— pregunte con la voz quebrada

—Es la de mi hermano— un nudo se me hizo en la garganta y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo gigante por no llorar. Vegeta no podía estar muerto, se que él seguía con vida, algo dentro de mi me lo aseguraba

Minutos después la nave aterrizo en la plataforma y de inmediato corrimos hasta el lugar. Cuando la compuerta se abrió cubrí mis labios para no soltar un grito de terror, Kakarotto y Vegeta estaban en ella, pero ambos con un aspecto terrible, tenían heridas por todo el cuerpo, la ropas rasgadas y sangraban sin parar, el menor respiraba con dificultad y no podía abrir bien los ojos, pero lo que más me preocupo es que Vegeta estaba boca abajo y no parecía consiente, ni siquiera se movía, Raditz salto hasta la nave y lo tomo en brazos, estaba a punto de preguntarle si estaba con vida, cuando el peli largo me miro directamente.

—Está vivo mi Reina, está con vida— aliviada, solté el aire que había contenido hasta el momento

—¡Llévenlos de inmediato a las capsulas!— ordeno Nappa, un par de soldados ya estaban sacando a Kakarotto de la nave

—¡Hermano qué demonios sucedió!— pregunto Raditz en el camino, tratando de sacarle algo de información al maltrecho Kakarotto

—Los mataron a todos— dijo con dificultad —sobrevivimos de milagro… no tuve otra opción que tomar el cuerpo inconsciente de Vegeta y huir—

—¿Quién fue?— pregunte una vez que entramos en el laboratorio y metiendo primero a Vegeta en la capsula, pues era el que estaba más herido

—El famoso guerrero que había estado destruyendo planetas— yo lo mire sorprendida —lo peor es que resulto ser un Saiyajin—

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puede ser?— grito Nappa —¿Quién es?—

—No lo sé, dijo que se llamaba Broly, pero su poder es ilimitado, nunca había visto a alguien así— en ese momento lo metieron en la capsula, así que no pudo seguir hablando más. Planthorr de repente soltó una exclamación

—¡No puede ser!—

—¿Qué sucede Planthorr?— pregunto Nappa

—Hace años había un Saiyajin llamado Broly, era el hijo de Paragus, un guerrero de clase baja, cuando nació tenía un poder de diez mil— los presentes pusieron cara de asombro —en ese entonces el antiguo Rey Vegeta ordeno su ejecución, pues temía a su terrible poder y a que pudiera derrocarlo cuando creciera, hasta donde tenía entendido, él y su padre habían sido eliminados—

—Pues parece que no fue así, hay que estar alerta, es obvio que está buscando venganza, lo más seguro es que su objetivo principal sea el planeta Vegeta, y si es el mismo Broly del que habla Planthorr, tiene razones de sobra para buscar venganza—

—Mi Reina, si Vegeta y Kakarotto no pudieron con él, los demás estamos muertos, no tenemos oportunidad contra alguien así— dijo Raditz

—Se supone que esta raza nunca se rinde, y se enfrenta a cualquier adversario sin dudar, creo que no es necesario que una terrícola como yo tenga que recordárselo, así que demuestren porque demonios se creen los mejores del universo, no es el momento de volverse cobardes— todos guardaron silencio y de inmediato corrieron la alarma y el planeta entero se preparo para lo peor —¿Cuánto tiempo tardaran en recuperarse?— Planthorr analizo los resultados que le daban las capsulas

—Ambos son guerreros fuertes y resistentes, el tiempo que le tomaría a un soldado normal recuperarse, ellos lo harían en menos de la mitad, no estoy muy seguro, pero por lo menos estarán dos días en las capsulas, Kakarotto saldrá un poco antes, pues tiene menos heridas que el Rey, y si es tan bueno recuperándose como lo era su padre Bardock entonces quizá lo haga antes—

—Dos días, solo espero que podamos resistir tanto— argumente preocupada, sin ellos, el planeta corría más riesgos

El primer día pasó realmente lento, pero por fin era el amanecer del segundo, las horas habían sido eternas ante la espera, la ansiedad estaba carcomiendo al planeta entero, y ninguno de los dos había salido de las capsulas, Milk no se había despegado de Kakarotto en ningún momento, y no había parado de llorar, pero al menos los resultados habían mostrado que ya estaban fuera de peligro, lo más alarmante había sucedido hace una hora, pues se había detectado una nave no identificada viajando en nuestra dirección, lo más seguro es que era el famoso Broly.

La población entera estaba reunida alrededor del castillo a la espera de que aterrizara la nave, y dispuestos a pelear, las mujeres habían sido refugiadas bajo tierra, el problema es que no se sabía en qué punto exacto iba a aterrizar Broly, tal vez usaría el puente de aterrizaje o tal vez le daría de lleno al castillo, así que por el momento solo nos quedaba esperar. Nappa, Raditz y yo estábamos esperando en el balcón principal del palacio, cuando la nave entro en la atmosfera del planeta supimos que en vez de usar las plataformas de aterrizaje, la nave daría de lleno en el patio trasero del castillo, cuando los muros blancos del palacio temblaron, supimos que habíamos tenido razón.

La puerta de la nave salió disparada por una esfera de energía, seguida de un guerrero de cabellera rubia con un aura verde brillando alrededor, al instante se escucharon las explosiones de los rastreadores, pues ninguno podía soportar toda la información del poder de Broly.

—¡Así que este es mi planeta natal!— se escucho una voz bastante joven —¡Es un asco!—

Nappa al instante dio la orden para atacar, al menos treinta Saiyajin se abalanzaron contra el guerrero, pero salieron disparados en todas las direcciones.

—Era de esperarse, ninguno estamos a su altura, ni siquiera a la de Kakarotto y Vegeta, nadie podrá darle pelea— hablo Raditz atemorizado

Como si lo hubiera escuchado Broly nos miro y sonrió, la sangre se me helo al instante, tenía la mirada de un psicópata, era realmente atemorizante, aun sonriendo voló hasta el balcón y se quedo flotando frente a mí.

—Tienes el emblema real de esta miseria de planeta, pero no pareces un Saiyajin— dijo inclinando la cabeza mientras me analizaba —¡ah! ahora que recuerdo el imbécil de Freezer acabo con las mujeres de esta raza, una lástima, me quito más diversión— Nappa y Raditz se interpusieron empujándome hacia atrás y escudándome con sus cuerpos

—Si eres un Saiyajin tendrías que arrodillarte ante tu Reina— sentencio Nappa, Broly lo miro, alzo una ceja y se empezó a reír descontrolado, sus carcajadas me erizaban la piel de terror

—¡¿De rodillas?! Me haces reír, ¡Tú, ponte de rodillas ante mí!— y de un golpe lo lanzo al suelo dejándolo inconsciente

Por segunda ocasión Raditz estaba exponiendo su vida a cambio de la mida, pues el Saiyajin continuaba parado frente a mi intentando protegerme, sentí pena por él, pues en esta ocasión no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, esta vez la solución no estaba en mis manos.

—Su alteza, hare todo lo posible para distraerlo, así que cuando pueda corra lejos de aquí, busque una nave y escape a la Tierra— dijo en voz baja, yo lo mire asustada, no quería que muriera por mi culpa, no quería irme y dejarlos solos, no quería dejar a Vegeta, este ahora era mi hogar, si el fin de la raza Saiyajin iba a ser a manos de Broly, entonces yo me quedaría y compartiría su mismo destino, lo sentía por Raditz, pero de nuevo tendría que desobedecerlo

Broly descendió al balcón y miro divertido a Raditz, era obvio que no era un oponente para él, en un parpadeo lo haría pedazos, pero aun así el peli largo estaba parado valientemente frente al gran Saiyajin, y aunque sabía que moriría, no había dudado y solo por defenderme. El guerrero avanzo un paso y extendió su mano frente a Raditz, la cual empezó a brillar mientras preparaba un ataque, pero antes de que la energía saliera de su mano, Broly recibió un ataque desde mis espaldas y salió volando por los aires.

—¡Kakarotto!— exclamo el peli largo con alivio

—Cuida a la Reina hermano, ahora intentare hacerme cargo— dijo mientras salía volando en busca de Broly

—Sobreviviste Kakarotto— dijo Broly mientras se acercaba sonriendo hasta él —te escapaste como la rata que eres, pero no te preocupes, en un segundo te enviare al infierno—

Sin terminar de hablar, Broly se había lanzado contra Kakarotto y habían empezado a pelear, Kakarotto alcanzo a esquivar unos cuantos ataques y pudo encestarle otros cuantos, pero era evidente la gran cantidad de poder que tenía el más grande, de a poco Kakarotto iba perdiendo fuerza y se veía mas y mas agitado. Después de un rato los perdí de vista, se movían a tal velocidad que mis ojos no alcanzaban a ver nada, además los destellos de energía y las nubes de polvo no ayudaban mucho.

De un momento a otro, de las nubes de polvo salió volando Broly a toda velocidad, saco a Raditz del medio con un solo golpe y lo dejo inconsciente después de que rompiera dos paredes con el impacto, segundos después estaba parado frente a mí.

—Su alteza— dijo con ironía —así que tú eres la nueva Reina Saiyajin, ¡la nueva zorra de este planeta! Una débil terrícola como tú gobierna a la supuesta raza más fuerte del universo, ¡Son patéticos! Todos ustedes me dan asco— dijo tomándome del cuello, la respiración se me corto —es una pena, pero tú me ayudaras en mi venganza— dijo apretando su agarre, mientras sonreía cada vez más divertido, el aire me empezó a faltar —por años he anhelado poner mis manos alrededor del cuello del antiguo Rey, y escuchar cómo se rompían uno a uno sus huesos, pero el idiota de mi padre se interpuso y se atrevió a manipularme, permitió que la lagartija de Freezer hiciera lo que me correspondía, pero ahora que por fin ha dejado de estorbar, ahora que por fin me libre de él, es hora de que me las cobre todas— dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi abdomen y formando una esfera de energía, al instante pensé en mi hijo —Y ya que el inútil de Vegeta no está, tendré que empezar contigo— su carcajada se escucho por toda la habitación —saluda a Kakarotto en el mas allá—


	9. Chapter 9

_**Summary: **__En busca de protección para su planeta, Bulma acude al Rey Vegeta y le ofrece lo que tanto ha estado buscando para continuar su linaje, un heredero, pero a cambio ella tendrá que aceptar ser la Reina de los Saiyajin, la raza más fuerte del universo. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**LA REINA DE LOS SAIYAJIN**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Nueve**

-.-

Cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, el corazón me latió acelerado y mi cuerpo entero se sacudió de miedo.

—¡Porque no lo saludas personalmente, sabandija!— escuche de repente la voz de Vegeta, abrí los ojos esperanzada y lo siguiente que vi fue a Broly salir de nuevo volando por los cielos gracias a la patada que le había dado Vegeta, quien estaba ahora parado a mi lado y transformado en Súper Saiyajin, caí al piso arrodillada y empecé a toser desesperada por la falta de aire —¡Vete de aquí Bulma, despierta a los inútiles de Nappa y Raditz y escóndete en algún lado!— ordeno con el ceño fruncido

—Pero Vegeta…—

—¡Es una orden!— exclamo furioso —¡Haz lo que te digo maldita sea! ¡Eres el peor dolor de cabeza que he tenido en la vida! ¡Si no haces lo que te ordeno, me las pagaras!— grito y salió volando por los aires

Aun temblando por las palabras de Broly y lo cerca que había sentido a la muerte, sacudí a Raditz repetidas veces intentando despertarlo, cuando por fin reacciono hicimos lo mismo con Nappa y apresurados nos marchamos corriendo del lugar, la mayoría de los soldados estaban haciendo lo mismo, al parecer Vegeta les había ordenado que no interfirieran pues no servían para nada y además estorbaban, lo peor de todo es que era verdad, habían montones de _orgullosos _Saiyajin, pero ninguno podía hacerle frente al psicópata de Broly.

—Su alteza, por una vez haga lo que le pido— dijo la voz cansada de Raditz

—Lo siento Raditz pero no me voy a ir, Vegeta me pidió que me escondiera, no que me marchara, no pienso abandonarlos, mejor llévenme al lugar donde están escondidas las mujeres—

—Mi Reina, Raditz tiene razón, no es solo su vida la que corre peligro, también está en peligro la del futuro heredero—

—Lo sé, pero correré el riesgo, no pienso dejarlos, este es mi hogar ahora, no lo voy a abandonar, además no me sirve de nada escapar, si al final Broly destruye este planeta no habrá lugar seguro en el universo, tarde o temprano me encontrara, prefiero que sea temprano y morir con mi pueblo, que hacerlo sola en cualquier otro lugar— ambos Saiyajin guardaron silencio

—Muy bien su alteza, será como usted desee— dijo Raditz, Nappa solo suspiro

—Buscaremos un refugio para usted, tendremos que ir caminando, es peligroso volar, Broly puede encontrarnos fácilmente— yo asentí

Estuvimos caminando por lo menos media hora, el planeta se sacudía constantemente por los ataques que estaba recibiendo, pero al menos eso me indicaba que aun no había terminado la batalla, y que Vegeta seguía con vida. En ese momento se vio caer a toda velocidad el cuerpo de alguien unos cuantos metros más adelante, el corazón se me encogió y sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía salí corriendo en su dirección, Nappa soltó un juramento y seguido de Raditz corrieron en la misma dirección que yo. Estando cerca pude confirmar que mi presentimiento había sido verdadero, era Vegeta el que se encontraba inconsciente y boca abajo en el suelo. Cuando por fin llegamos hasta él, le di vuelta como pude y revise sus signos vitales mientras contenía las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

—¡Esta vivo!— exclame cuando sentí su pulso —¡Vegeta despierta!— dije mientras lo sacudía —¡Vegeta respóndeme!— esta vez las lagrimas corrían libremente por mi rostro —por favor abre los ojos— le rogué mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho

—¡Broly se acerca!— grito Nappa alarmado, de inmediato le di la espalda a Vegeta intentando protegerlo con mi cuerpo, aunque sabía que era inútil, pero no lo podía evitar, tenía que hacer algo

Las carcajadas del inmenso Saiyajin se escucharon al instante y con rapidez aterrizo frente a nosotros, Nappa y Raditz le hicieron frente.

—¿Otra vez ustedes? Son una molestia, después me daré el gusto de torturarlos lentamente, ahora ¡háganse a un lado! ¡Vegeta debe morir primero!— dijo frunciendo el ceño, Nappa y Raditz lo atacaron con esferas de energía pero Broly ni se movió, y de un solo golpe los mando a volar por los cielos —su alteza, de nuevo tengo el gusto de verla— volvió a su tono sarcástico —ahora será mucho más divertido, podre acabar con los dos de una vez por todas, a no ser que quiera hacerse a un lado y permitirme que elimine primero a su Rey— yo reafirme mi lugar, no iba a moverme, si tenía que morir, lo haría, pero no me alejaría de Vegeta

—Si nos vas a matar, hazlo de una vez, pero no pienso moverme de aquí— logre articular, Broly arqueo ambas cejas

—No lo puedo creer, ¡que romántico! El Rey de la raza más despiadada y sanguinaria del universo es amado por la debilucha terrestre, ¡la verdad es que me das asco!— escupió, en ese instante sentí que Vegeta me tomaba del brazo

—Hazte a un lado… Bulma— dijo con dificultad —¿Qué… demonios haces interfiriendo?—

—Cállate Vegeta, no estás en condiciones de replicar— me queje

—No te preocupes Vegeta, ahora mismo lo envió al infierno juntos— dijo Broly divertido, pero de nuevo un ataque lo envió unos metros lejos de nosotros, animada mire la dirección de donde había provenido el ataque y sonreí

—¡Kakarotto!— grite emocionada cuando vi al Saiyajin volando en nuestra dirección —¡Estás vivo!— el no respondió, simplemente me lanzo un frasco y fue a buscar a Broly

—¡Ponlo en las heridas más graves, Vegeta te explicara luego!— grito y sin esperar a que Broly se levantara volvió a golpearlo

—¿Qué es esto?— le pregunte a Vegeta mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse y hacia lo que Kakarotto me había dicho sin dudar

—Es el liquido de las capsulas… hace mas de mil años este planeta se llamaba _Plant… _y era habitado por otra raza, fueron0..

quienes inventaron el liquido como una medicina— las heridas leves habían mejorado al instante, por experiencia sabia que las más graves le dejarían de doler, así que animada unte el liquido en todas las heridas que veía

—¿Te sientes mejor?— Vegeta se levanto y empezó a mover los músculos

—Por lo menos puedo moverme mejor— no pude resistirme y llorando lo abrace, la sorpresa me golpeo cuando Vegeta correspondió mi abrazo —No vuelvas a hacer estupideces Bulma, lárgate de aquí— dijo separándonos y frunciendo el ceño

—¡No son estupideces idiota! ¡Yo te amo, no iba a dejarte morir solo!— exclame molesta, para mi sorpresa Vegeta sonrió

—De eso hablaremos después, por ahora haz lo que te ordeno, y vete de una maldita vez— su expresión ahora era seria, yo asentí y temerosa lo vi marcharse en busca de Kakarotto y Broly, solo esperaba que regresara con vida

Apresurada corrí en la dirección en la que había visto salir volando al concejo, después de que me habían defendido tantas veces, lo mínimo que podía hacer era buscarlos, además aun me quedaba algo del liquido de las capsulas, curaría sus heridas y nos marcharíamos al refugio.

Al primero que encontré fue a Nappa, por suerte no tenía heridas graves, solo unos cuantos raspones y un fuerte dolor en el brazo, después de usar el liquido buscamos a Raditz y cuando ambos estuvieron mejor decidimos salir volando al refugio, era mejor arriesgarnos pero llegar pronto. Al menos esta vez estaban Vegeta y Kakarotto juntos, y esperaba que después de que se recuperaran un poco aumentaran su poder y pudieran vencerlo.

En el refugio me encontré con Milk quien me abrazo en cuanto me vio, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Kakarotto, y se quedo algo más tranquila al saber que estaba vivo. En el lugar estaban todas las mujeres de los prostíbulos, incluso la propia Zangya, pero como todas estábamos en las mismas condiciones, ni siquiera le preste atención, lo que me sorprendió fue ver que la mayoría se acercaban a hablar conmigo, me preguntaban cómo estaba y si Vegeta también estaba con vida, Raditz al comienzo se puso a la defensiva por si alguna se atrevía a hacer algo, pero al ver que no iba a suceder nada, se tranquilizo y se sentó a descansar, tanto él, como Nappa aun estaban fatigados.

Las horas de espera me estaban matando, no tener noticias de Vegeta me ponía mal, rodee mi vientre con los brazos intentando darme algo de tranquilidad y recordando que había una vida ahí adentro, una parte de Vegeta estaba conmigo, y pensar en el hijo que llevaba dentro me dio esperanzas para resistir, me dio ánimos para pensar en que todo saldría bien, Vegeta volvería.

La puerta de la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos se abrió de golpe, Planthorr apareció de repente, respirando agitado y sudando.

—¡Ha terminado!— dijo con dificultad, yo me levante de golpe, ansiosa por saber el resto —¡Hemos ganado! El Rey Vegeta y Kakarotto vencieron, Broly está muerto— una inmensa felicidad me invadió, _¡Estaba vivo!_

Salí corriendo del lugar a toda prisa, no me importo nada mas, solo quería ver a Vegeta, pero no logre avanzar mucho cuando sentí unos brazos que me levantaban del suelo y me llevaban volando hacia el castillo, me gire sorprendida y pude ver que era Raditz quien sonreía. Atrás nuestro venían los demás, al parecer todos podían volar, excepto Milk quien venía con Nappa y yo.

—Así llegara más pronto su alteza— fue su única explicación, como agradecimiento simplemente sonreí, Raditz se portaba increíble conmigo

Cuando llegamos a las afueras del castillo, a lo lejos vimos a Vegeta y a Kakarotto sentados en el suelo, ambos estaban agitados, golpeados y evidentemente fatigados. En cuanto Raditz me hizo pisar tierra, Salí corriendo en su dirección y sin importarme que estuvieran todos presentes me lance a los brazos de Vegeta haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo.

—¡Ganaron!— exclame aun abrazándolo

—¡Por supuesto que ganamos! Ahora esa sabandija debe estar visitando el mismísimo infierno— dijo levantándose con su sonrisa tosida

—Su alteza, ¿Quiere que los llevemos a las capsulas?— pregunto Nappa después de haber dejado a Milk junto a Kakarotto

—No es necesario Nappa, al menos no para mí— Kakarotto también negó la oferta

—Solo necesitamos un descanso, ¡Y comida! ¡Después de esa pelea me dio mucha hambre!— yo sonreí, gracias a Dios todo había terminado

El concejo había armado un gran banquete pare celebrar la derrota de Broly y el triunfo de Vegeta y Kakarotto, pues según contaron, necesitaron la fuerza de ambos y pelear en equipo para poderlo vencer.

Vegeta en este momento se estaba dando un baño, mientras yo me cambiaba y me preparaba para el banquete que se haría en la sala principal. Mire mi reflejo en el espejo mientras cepillaba mi cabello y observe fijamente el collar que colgaba de mi cuello, hasta el momento, nunca me había sentido tan orgullosa por llevar algo puesto, y es que por fin entendía las palabras de Vegeta, por fin podía decir que era la orgullosa gobernante de la raza más fuerte del universo, de ahora en adelante podría asegurar esas palabras con total satisfacción y devoción.

—¿Por qué le sonríes de esa forma al emblema real?— pregunto Vegeta divertido, no lo había escuchado salir, estaba parado a mis espaldas solo con los pantalones puestos, yo me levante y lo abrace

—Porque creo que nunca había entendido completamente lo que significa llevar esto puesto— él arqueo una ceja —después de este día puedo asegurarte que me siento la Reina más orgullosa del universo, y solo porque tengo a mi lado al Rey más increíble de todos y porque seré yo quien tenga a tus herederos— Vegeta sonrió

—Entonces ahora eres toda una Saiyajin— dijo serio —nuestra raza no es la mejor solo por su fuerza, si no por su orgullo, porque nunca nos dejamos vencer, y eso es lo que nos hace más fuertes, siempre querer superarnos, por eso somos los mejores, porque no nos dejamos derrotar— yo sonreí, de repente Vegeta tomo mi rostro entre sus manos —arriesgaste tu vida por mí, aun sabiendo que era inútil— dijo frunciendo el ceño —aun sabiendo que no me salvarías y que al final los dos moriríamos me protegiste valientemente, nunca nadie había hacho algo igual por mi—

—Yo te amo Vegeta— dije como simple explicación —no me importa morir por ti—

—Y creo que ahora entiendo mejor lo que significa ese sentimiento para ti, ahora entiendo de que trata— yo sonreí

—Me hace feliz que entiendas lo que siento, que entiendas cuanto te amo, porque yo quiero ser la primera persona que te dé lo que nunca te han brindado, lo que te ha faltado toda tu vida, los sentimientos no te hacen débil Vegeta, por el contrario te hacen fuerte y valiente, solo por proteger a las personas que quieres puedes llegar a ser lo que desees, y por eso ya te lo dije antes, solo con que me permitas demostrarte mi amor soy feliz— dije abrazándolo de nuevo, Vegeta me rodeo la cintura y me aprisiono con fuerza

—Entonces se aun más feliz— dijo sin soltarme —porque yo también arriesgaría mi vida por salvarte— mi corazón se salto un latido

—¿Qué quieres decir Vegeta?— pregunte con la voz temblorosa, Vegeta continuo abrazándome en silencio, después de unos minutos comenzó a hablar

—No esperes escucharlo todos los días, ni mucho menos que lo diga como tu esperas, esto es algo que jamás pensé que diría Bulma, por eso solo lo diré una vez, pero quiero que te quedes para siempre— un nudo se me hizo en el estomago —y no porque vas a darme un heredero, ni porque hayamos llegado a un acuerdo, quiero que lo hagas porque te _necesito_ a mi lado, porque aunque no tenía la menor idea de lo que eran los sentimientos, de alguna endemoniada manera me los estás haciendo sentir, de alguna forma sé que lo único que quiero es que te quedes conmigo— yo apreté mi abrazo y sonreí feliz

—No necesitas repetirlo Vegeta, con saberlo me basta, aunque no estaría mal si me lo demuestras, eso si me haría supremamente feliz— pedí con voz divertida, Vegeta se soltó de mi abrazo y me tomo del trasero cargándome hasta la cama

—Eso es fácil— dijo sonriendo con malicia

Una vez en la cama nos desnudamos, nos besamos y nos acariciamos sin parar, era increíble saber que el hombre más orgulloso del universo me amaba, y aunque no había dicho las palabras exactas, habían sido más que suficientes, era mucho más de lo que me hubiera esperado jamás, me quería a su lado, quería que me quedara con él por el simple hecho de que me _necesitaba_, porque quería estar conmigo, eso me hacia la mujer más feliz del planeta y me encargaría de hacerlo a él sumamente feliz, quería que se sintiera afortunado por amar a alguien y por de ser amado de verdad, yo me encargaría de cambiar la mentalidad de este planeta, yo haría que la nueva generación de Saiyajin fueran menos fríos y sanguinarios, si había podido cambiar al Rey, podría cambiar a la raza entera.

—Eres mi completa perdición Bulma— dijo con voz ronca una vez que estuve bajo su cuerpo y entrando en mi de manera lenta, yo simplemente jadee y lo bese

—Yo también te amo Vegeta— y por primera vez sentí que de verdad hacíamos el amor, esta vez no predominaba el deseo, ni la lujuria, esta vez no era yo la única demostrando su amor, esta vez Vegeta era quien me demostraba que me amaba, quien se entregaba por completo, y era la mejor sensación del universo

Después de amarnos un par de veces, habíamos llegado una hora tarde al banquete, el Rey y la Reina eran quienes debían iniciar el festejo, pero habíamos llegado a mitad de la comida, y aunque me sentía plenamente avergonzada pues todos debían adivinar que habíamos estado haciendo, estaba sumamente feliz porque Vegeta me correspondía, y porque le había importado un carajo el festejo y había preferido quedarse conmigo haciendo el amor.

Sonreí al ver que Milk estaba sentada junto a Kakarotto y no paraba de reír, al parecer por fin había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos al Saiyajin y por la forma en que él sostenía su mano, le había correspondido, me alegraba por ellos, ambos se merecían una oportunidad y sé que Milk se encargaría de hacer feliz a Kakarotto.

Todo había resultado asombrosamente bien, y ahora que estaba sentada en mi trono junto a Vegeta me daban muchos más ánimos de sacar adelante el planeta, de luchar por hacerlo el perfecto lugar para vivir, se sentía increíble ser la Reina de la raza más fuerte del universo, así que ahora yo podía decir con total seguridad que era toda una Saiyajin, era la _Reina_ de los Saiyajin.

**FIN**

Y esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado, muchísimas gracias a quienes leyeron hasta aquí, y espero que me dejen sus preciados comentarios, como siempre los finales son cortos, pero es fácil comenzar la historia y difícil terminarla, aun así espero que haya sido de su agrado.

¡Un beso grande a todas!


End file.
